A Truthful Lie
by Ravers Fantasy
Summary: Sasuke forces Naruto to pretend to become his boyfriend to get his fan girls off his back. Whole summary won't fit. Click story. Ch 7 is slowly in progress...
1. Chapter 1

**A TRUTHFUL LIE**

**OI YOU READERS!! READ FIRST!!**

**A/N:** You should know this before reading: I've been really lazy these days so I don't know if I can post the next chapters quickly so if you rather wait until I have a few or the whole story finished then yea. Okay on to the story!!

**P.S.** I merged Konoha and Suna High together because this is how I planned it in my head. Konoha High used to be an all boys' school and Suna High an all girls' but the Board of School Directors thought it would be better for the students if they learned to interact with the opposite genders so that's how it happened. Half of the school closed for a while for construction to make some more room but it was done within a year (Haha big fake lie there. There is no f-en way can a construction be done that quickly for a whole other school filled with lots of students.). Whoa long as postscript. Sumimasen!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and such. If I did....well let's just say it was better if I didn't...*evil thoughts and laugh* Mwahahahahahahaha. Oh yeah this be the only disclaimer cause as I mentioned above I'm lazy these days so unless I 'borrow' a song or something I'll put a disclaimer up got it? Good then.

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke and the new kid Uzumaki Naruto made a deal with each other. Sasuke will help tutor Naruto with his math, English, and science if Naruto returns the favor: pretend to be his boyfriend. At first Naruto doesn't want to but after hearing a threat not only from the scary Tsunade-sama but Jiraiya-sama too, a.k.a Ero-sennin, he agrees. I mean, pretending to be the famous raven head's boyfriend just to keep away those oblivious fan girls wasn't so bad right? It was only for three weeks that he could go back to being his old self, which wasn't too far away. After all it was most of the girls and some of the gay and homosexual guys at Konoha and Suna High's dream to be with him. He _was_ a famous handsomely breath-taking Uchiha. Yep that was easy. Easy-breezy. Scare away the girls with his loud obnoxious 'annoying' attitude and that would be done. Before long the girls would just have to realize that Sasuke really is 'gay'. Boy how wrong Naruto is when Sasuke unintentionally falls in love with him and isn't planning on letting him go, at least not without a fight. But wait? What's this? Naruto's got some certain life or death situation he can't get out of...Oh boy Uchiha you better be careful...

**Chapter 1 The Meeting**

Sasuke wanted out. NOW! Anything... _anything _for the crazy stupid so call loyal fan girls to stop chasing him down like he was their prey. For god sake he was an UCHIHA!! Uchihas _do not _away scared, especially from GIRLS. But then again another part of him, his Uchiha pride would not let him hit any of those annoying girls. He sigh, finally able to get away. He ran all they way from the track field, across the 13 ft quad, up the stairs of the English and History building to the rooftop. This building was after all the tallest and biggest. He slammed the door leaned his back on it sliding down until finally hitting bottom. He sighed heavily, panting hard with relief to finally get away. His stupid traitorous friends found it amusing and led the girls his away. Neji, Sai, and Gaara will pay. He will see to it. After all, he wasn't an Uchiha for nothing.

He closed his eyes for a moments rest. This was not the only running he had that day. When he had finished the race for Konoha and Suna High against Sound Academy, he went to sit down on the bench to rest only to sense danger and felt the ground...shaking a bit?? He looked up as Lee who was right next to him yelled out, "Run Sasuke!!" and added other stupid youths stuff which he didn't hear as he saw a mob of fan girls rushing towards him. He jumped right up without a second thought and ran, faster than he usually did when he was on the track. He knew that this situation was life or death. Those girls were persistent!! Why can't they just take a hint?? He was not interested in girls!! Well those girls for that matter. What did they know about him anyway other than the school-related shit?? Nothing. And if he was forced to chose one of those girls, sadly he would say Hinata Hyuuga, his best friend's cousin. Why? Well simple of course: She did not have a crush on him at all. Not even by the tiniest bit. None. Sure she was timid and shy and blush way too often for her own good that sometimes led to her fainting but then again she wasn't so bad. Sasuke had to admit that she was _cute _but he didn't like her in any way.

"And here I thought I was all alone -ttebayyo?." A voice surprised him as he felt the presence quickly next to him. Why in the world did he not notice? He had always been good with that kind of stuff. Whenever he someone came near him or was about to hugged him from behind, like Pinkie for example, his reflexes would tell him so. So why didn't it happen this time??

He looked at his left side to see blonde hair first. _Short_ blonde hair, that was very bright, brighter than the Blondie(1) he knew, brighter than Tsunade-sama's, who is the principal. The hair color looked almost like the color of the sun just that the sun's color was brighter. He quickly scanned the body next to him, making sure it was a boy. Yes it was, He noticed the uniform but then saw that it looked a little too... big on him. The boy next to him was sitting like Sasuke, knees up but he had his face buried in his arms. Then the next thing he noticed were the scars on his face. Well he saw three marks on the right cheeks. When the boy lifted his head up laying it on his knees, Sasuke saw that another three marks were on his left cheeks to. The marks made him look like a cat... no more like a fox. After that was the eyes of the boy staring right back at his dark cold crimson black ones as he shifted his face around from his arms to look back at Sasuke's. The eyes were so alluring. They were a beautiful endless ocean of bright sapphire blue, that was holding some deep big secrets in them, and it was drowning Sasuke in pulling him deeper to its depth as he stared back more and....

"Am I really that good-looking -ttebayyo?" he asked interrupting Sasuke's thoughts and brought him back to reality. It was followed by a low chuckle. Sasuke blinked and finally looked at the blonde. What just happened to him? He felt a tiny, a very tiny blush creeping up, threatening to show itself to the new blonde. He was hateful for once of his pale skin.

_Oh._ He thought finally realizing who the boy was. The boy was from yesterday morning in Tsunade-sama's office when he happened to overheard the conversation between the two about his schedule. He was there early that morning to talk to the principal about the Sports Festival the next day, doing last minute check-ups only to talk to the Vice principal Shizune-sama. _It's the newbie, Uzumaki Naruto. Who transfer in the middle of the term anyways?_

He was about to reply back with his usual 'Hn.' when he saw the blonde leaving his side towards the gate that surrounded the rooftop. He leaned against it and Sasuke saw the sun blazed against his tanned skin and his hair that it shone brightly. The blonde loosened his uniform shirt at the collar, unbuttoning a few buttons from the hotness. Sasuke couldn't help but stare for a bit to see that the tanned skin was not only on the skin that was usually not cover but also more elsewhere it seemed before looking back at the... Uzumaki's face.

He spoke."Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"Hn. Yeah so?" he asked a bit annoyed and relieved, glad that the boy wasn't a girl but annoyed about the fact that the newbie didn't or wasn't going to leave him alone, or so-to-speak be quiet and shut the hell up so he could enjoy the few moments of peace before he had to go back to his living nightmare, his definition of hell.

"Heh." He chuckled that low chuckle of his. "You know what _Sasuke-kun_?" Naruto said his name in a girly voice that made Sasuke cringed. "I have the perfect nickname for you -ttebayyo. After all it's the total opposite from what I heard about the vice president of the student council you know. Wanna know?" He came back up to Sasuke and sneered playfully. "Huh do you wanna know or not Sasuke-_teme_. Whoopsy daisy!" He laughed sarcastically. "I guessed you know already after all I let it slipped -ttebayyo." He said covering his mouth in fake shocked. Then he had a goofy smile spread across his face as if nothing happened.

Angered Sasuke sneered back at him. "I see." he said calmly. Noticing by how Uzumaki talked and stood, Sasuke analyzed that it seemed likely that he was raised up improperly and was probably very...well stupid. And it annoyed him because of Naruto's language or you could say his way of speaking.

"Okay so I have a nickname for you too. Do you want to know the ones I got for you _dobe_?" Sasuke said coldly narrowing his eyes into slits. The dark orbs turned a darker color filled with hatred and a tint of amusement. "Would you look at that? I slipped one of your names out already _usuratonkachi_. Oh and another one _baka_." He sneered.

"Wow _teme_." Naruto sneered back, obviously annoyed. "Great one. Smart. I'm _SOO_ impressed. It was so funny no so _hilarious_... I forgot to laugh -ttebayyo. Ha ha" he walked away from Sasuke and back towards the gate, leaning against it. He looked down below him and seemed to be searching for something... or some_one_.

"Aw what now? Is the little _chibi_ going to walk away and cry now??" Sasuke added. He saw Naruto face filled with rage and his eyes in flames well the blueness turned fiery dark blue. It didn't..looked right on him was what flashed through Sasuke's head but was quickly gone, without another thought of it.

"I'm gonna get you for that -tteybayyo." He said holding back the murderous killer intent he had for Sasuke. Sasuke laugh inside his head because that looked reminded him of Gaara.

"Oh yeah how dobe." Sasuke doubt the idiot can think of a good comeback.

"Like this." He smirked. "OI!! HARUNO-SAN!!!! YAMANAKA-SAN!!! _SASUKE-KUN _UP HERE!!!!! HE'S UP HERE IN THE ROOFTOP!!! HURRY!!!" Naruto yelled loudly to the two girls, Sakura and Ino, leading the fan girls to look for Sasuke.

He turned around to see the teme's reaction but no one was in sight. Naruto was a bit disappointed to not be able to see his face but laughed hard anyways, knowing he had gotten the arrogant bastard that he is. Nobody dares call him _chibi_. He was not short just..relatively...ok so he was small/short for a boy...sue him.

He sigh brushing away the small tears that had formed from laughing too hard. He could hardly wait to tell his new groups of friends, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee about what happened to him. After all they (except Lee, he's too nice) hated that stuck up for always looking at them with disgust just because they were...well....well themselves basically. At least they were not a fake. Not a stuck-up who thought he was too good for you and will only hang out with the 'respectable' people like himself.

Naruto smiled and jumped over the high gate onto the tree that was next to it. He jumped down the branches quickly and landed on his feet when he touched the ground. he looked around to see if anyone was around to witness this event. It kind of made him sad he could not join in the Sports Festival at his school but he was a little late in signing up and no one thought he could beat 'their endearing' Sasuke-kun. He smirked at that and walked off casually towards the cafeteria to find his friends and tell them, knowing they were there because of Chouji.

This was a good day he decided.

**Sasuke's POV**

That usuratonkachi! I left as fast as I could. The moment I heard Pinkie's name I ran for it. I heard him yell out my name with -kun suffix added and I cringed. I hate that name! It reminds me of the horror days and nightmare i still have to live through even today. But seriously, how did he do that sounding just like a girl... kind of.

As I got to the second floor I could hear the loud stomping of the stupid fan girls, surrounding me. I gasped quickly and looked around. Ah! Janitor's closet! I quickly went in and closed it lightly behind me. It stank and smelled and not suited for Uchihas but at the moment it was worth getting away.

I heard them go further away and sigh with relief. I have no idea why those girls felt compelled to giving me their stupid lousy gifts that I could buy if I wanted to because of my brother, Itachi, who is now in charged of Uchiha Corporation ever since the death of my parents and I have 30% control over it to but at the moment I have given the full responsibility to Itachi. I'm still not sure if I really want to be part of that business. Anyways I quickly looked around one last time to see if anyone was there and took off as quick as I can to the Students Council room so I could kill Sai, Neji, and Ga...well Gaara is off the list that's for sure. Oh yeah and that little chibi too. He's... like the chibi blonde had said earlier to me, he's _gonna_ pay for that.

Today was not good at all I decided.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) When Sasuke said Blondie then you probably guess that, that was Ino

A/N: so what you think?? is it good enough??? tell me!! I kind of had fun writing this chapter so I guess that just matters. oh if you caught some bad grammar or something just ask right away. I'm still a little rusty at this so bare with me. When I think about it the story doesn't seem so great but I'll post it up to see what the readers think first so yea! oh and I'm gonna start chap 2 in case there are people who want to read it so I could post it up quicker and nobody has to hate me! Till then, ja!! =]!!

P.S. Who do you think Naruto is?? Kekeke!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N RAISE YOUR HAND AND TELL ME...WHO HATES ME FOR THE LONG DELAY?? Hahaha I know you guys do....anyways sorry but I didn't know how to add a chapter yet and needed more time to explore but didn't have a chance so forgive me neh? Or don't but just keep on reading and GIVE ME REVIEWS!! BEFORE I....

**Ch. 2 A 'Heart to Heart' Talk With Gaara**

[A Week Later After School]

Sasuke had still not yet thought of a plan of revenge on the chibi blonde for almost getting him killed or worst get broken bones by being run over by the mob of his fan girls. Man were they persistent. Are they as stupid as the blonde?? How hard is it really to get the hint that he does not LIKE them?

All that week he had been observing the blonde, looking for some weakness. He only had three periods with him, morning class which was Science with Kabuto-sensei, math class with Kakashi-sensei which was right before lunch, and P.E. with -shudders- the ever energetic Gai-sensei. And even then, all he got was that he hang out with the Loser 5-a group nickname he made up- now Loser 6 because he's just like them.

His aura had turned dark, murderous. Why couldn't he let it go? This was childish. Why was he letting that blonde newbie getting under his skin? He asked himself those questions over again. Oh yeah. Chibi almost got him killed. He was frustrated because none of his ideas were equivalent or even better to get back at the dobe. He had nothing on Uzumaki. All of his ideas weren't good enough.

His friends Neji and Sai noticed this strange behavior of his and were being on his good side. Even Gaara backed off from being his monotone honest self that practically annoyed Sasuke off.

Sasuke sighed going to his last resort as revenge. He looked around as he approach the Student Council Lounge and Meeting Room. No one in site. Not even a stupid clingy fan girl.

_Good._ He thought. That was the good thing about staying after school. Nearly everyone had rushed out as soon as school got out and there was no need for tutoring after school because nobody ever really need it. And even if they did, nobody would stay today because of the beautiful summer weather that was thrown out today. It wasn't really hot like any other. He opened the door checking if anyone like Neji was there since he usually stayed there after school. It seemed he had gone home, maybe because of his Uncle, Hinata's father.

"Hey is anyone there?" He asked. No answer. He smirked and locked the door behind him. This was his plan: Get Uzumaki's file from the file cabinet and try to use some kind of information he has against him. Desperate as it sounded, he had no idea what else to do. Just as he had open the cabinet a good half way....

"Sasuke."

"Ah!" _Crap! So uncool. Uchihas are not known for _this_!_He turned around quickly to see that it was none other than Gaara. (Hey so who thought it was Naruto?) So far only Gaara and Naruto had ever caught him off guard. It was eerie how one could do that, hiding and erasing their entire presence. And another eerie thing. _How in hell did Gaara get in here!?_ Sasuke thought.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Gaara questioned, tilting his head slightly. Of course he did this since for some odd reason he didn't grow any facial hair, and even if he did, there were slightly visible. He had no eye brows so he always did this. "Does this has anything to do with Na...Uzumaki Naruto?"

"How'd..." He was lost for words.

"If I remember correctly like the whole school does," He pauses unblinking those dulled sea glass green eyes and looked directly at the raven's cold obsidian ones unflinching. He was used to it and didn't care, never did when he first laid eyes on them. "After you ran away at the last day of the Sports Festival you were supposingly hiding at the rooftop of the English and History Building. A loud voice was heard throughout the quad. Then there's Na...Uzumaki the new student here. You should know his voice is ever so loud, especially during lunch. If you put the two together you know it was him who led your ever persistent fan girls towards you. Also Neji, Sai and I notice you've been gaping..." He cleared his throat and corrected himself as he notice the Uchiha's icy glare."...glaring at Uzumaki for the past week now and then. We know it so don't deny it." He said as he saw Sasuke trying to throw in a protest. "We are worried about you." He finished with a tiny hint of concern.

"How'd you get in here?" Sasuke said, changing the subject but he knew it would be rendered useless because this was GAARA. Always straight to the point.

"As vice president and one of the student models I don't think you should..." He stopped abruptly by an annoyed hand that was almost shoved into his face. "I was in the meeting room...taking a nap." He blush a bit. He was insomniac after all but that didn't mean he felt the need to sleep now and then and it just happened that he drifted off to sleep....while working. But of course nobody needed to know that. Sasuke thought for a moment about Gaara taking a nap but he let it go. He knew about his friend's condition. Then he realized something in anger.

"_And you _didn't answer me when I asked if anyone was here!?" Sasuke said annoyed and pissed.

"I was wondering what you were going to do." He states simply back to his original monotone voice. "Although I had an idea." Sasuke was not only annoyed that he got caught but the fact that it was by Gaara of all people. He didn't even know how he became friends with him. Oh yea. Other than the fact that Gaara was treasurer of the student body and the youngest son of the famous Sabaku Kazekage Tech, his long time childhood friend Neji had a crush on him, for some odd reason. "What are you going to do with Uzumaki's file?" He asked pointing to the opened cabinet

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said gritting his teeth together. He searched for the last name Uzumaki and found it. It was extremely thin, unlike the others which were pretty thick and full. Sasuke shrugged it off thinking it was because he was new and they haven't gotten all his student information and stuff transferred to this school yet.

"You know, you're not going to find any dirt and any other information that you want." Gaara said monotonously. He sounded so sure though, as if he knew what he was talking about. [1]

"Right." He took out the only piece of paper that was in it. It had a small half sheet note attached to it.[2] He scanned through it up and down:

**Student Name**: Uzumaki, Naruto **Age**: 15 **Birthdate**: October 10 **Sex:** M

**Number of School Transfer**: 23

_Nani?_ Sasuke's eyes almost threatened to bulge out and fall down to the floor. _2-23? What the heck?_He went back down reading. It was just grades. V_ery_ bad grades. So much for changing them too. The grades were horrible, especially the midterms. He looked at the note that was attached to it. It was by his previous teacher:

**Behavior**: Loud, rude, obnoxious, confident, prankster **Overall**: A good nice kid trying to find his purpose in life.

**NOTE:** _Naruto talks a lot, too much if you ask me. He had a lot of detentions leading to suspension although he had never been expelled only transferred. He is certainly a hard-working student when he wants to be. He never knows wen to keep his mouth shut, especially when he is insulted or someone he is close to is. There are days when he is moody. Most of the times he is those care-free happy-go-lucky kinds. Then there are these days you find him down and sad and angry. You almost enjoy the peaceful quiet after his nonstop talking but then by that time you are probably too used to it that you know something has happened o him, but he usually is fine the next day. When he is down, the kids here were kind of too since he is usually the middle of excitement. But he is a very likable kid. Always so determined in what he aims for, to right the wrong, and he is so stubborn he never gives up even when he reached his limits. He is those who has a big influence on them or at least leave a person some kind of impact._

_Signed,_

_Asuma Sarutobi_

_P.S. Tsunade-sama I'd appreciate it if you looked out for him and make sure he stay out of trouble if you know what I mean._

It was very short. Sasuke looked at it again scanning carefully to see if he missed some thing, anything but there was really nothing more. And why was that chibi being praised so tenderly? Everything he read seemed like a lie. There was nothing likable about the annoying brat. As kindly as he could resist the temptation to ripped the useless paper up he put it back in the folder.

"I told you so." Gaara said.

_Why now?_ Sasuke thought. _Is this Kami's funny way of torturing me, irritating me?_

Of all days for Gaara to be _this_ talkative annoyed Sasuke off to no end. Yeah Gaara was okay but his straightforwardness always seemed so insulting that it would tick one off. Well just him namely but whatever. But at least he wasn't anything like Sai-shudders. He no idea why he had such a weird cousin.[3] But then there was something weird about the redhead. Something a little different. He just noticed it now. His monotone voice seemed a little.._off_? And a little more..._protective?_And his eyes weren't _that _dull. They seemed to have a small glint of life in them like those very few often days that Sasuke and the others notice about him but they never questioned their redhead friend. He was never one to be opened.

_Something is going on? Wait..was it because of Neji? Although he has never been THIS talkative for the last two years that he's been with us we stilled knew little about where he come from and his past. Yeah sure he had been opened to us throwing in a few comments and sometimes talking a lot more than usual in our conversations but usually there was a reason behind it. This has been the most he ever said to one person. Usually he was more talkative when all three of us are together. What's wrong? He's never this talkative. _He shook it off and will ask questions later. His problem was more important to him.

"I don't want to hear any of your little speech you might of gotten form Neji Gaara." Sasuke said calmly as he could.

"I'll tell you one thing a friend of mine once told me, 'There are two kinds of revenge. Playful retaliation and serious retaliation. Usually playful one is able to make one understand each other more because it brings them together. The serious one leads to more than you've ever bargained for.' So Sasuke I have two questions. Which kind of retaliation will you make? And why are you letting him get under you skin so much?"

Sasuke decided to ignore this. "Like I said Gaara, it's none of you business." He retorted angrily, losing his nerve.[4]

"It's my business Sasuke." He said. "It's our business because your our friend. Besides it's my business because I know h..." Gaara never finished.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Will you please report to the principal's office before heading home?" Shizune-sama said in the speaker.

_What now?_ Sasuke thought. _And why am I getting called with that dobe?_

She repeated it one last time as Sasuke exited out, looking back at the redhead. "This conversation Gaara, _never happened._" And with that he left straight to the principal's office.

[1] Who wants to know what the irresistibly cute Gaara-kun is hiding?? Read the next chapter...which will be finish soon I hope.

[2] The whole student record thing is made up. I don't even know what a record about your own self is like So yeah.^^ Another thing guess why I chose 23? B/c it's my favorite number! don't ask why it is because it just is and I have no idea either -_-"...

[3] So I decided to make Sai Sasuke's cousin since I have no idea how to make something up about how Sai and Sasuke met.

[4] Hahaha I don't know why but to me I made Sasuke sound like some kind of PMS-ing guy.

I know I know. Gaara was a little OOC here...He'll be ooc later on too. Sorry.

A/N: HEY THANKS YOU GUYS!! Well to those who review that is and those who don't you suck but thanks or reading anyways. Yeah I know this chapter wasn't the best sorry and what? I have been delaying just for this? I know sorry. Okay I'm trying to wrap up Ch 3. Yea I'm still not done with it yet so please be patient and again you should know...I'm lazy as can be.

REVIEW!! I COMMAND YOU!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Longest chapter ever! 12 pages! O.O! New record for me! WHOOT! ^-^! First time! Well let's hope this makes up for it neh? =P. Anyways I made some changes and will update my first two chapters since I changed them too.

Raise hands for those who thought I went dead. Anyways I'm sorry about that. It was one long ass delay I know. No excuses. I was just being lazy…

Oh yeah...present for all: Slight SasuNaru fluff

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-Together Again

[Office]

"Oi Baa-chan. What do you want -ttebayyo? Why did you call me in here for? You know you have the worst timing ever-ttebayyo!" Sasuke heard an irritated reply as he entered. "I was soooh close too! Sakura-chan almost gave in -ttebayyo!! You know how hard it was to convince her!! I was super close to getting a date -ttebayyo!! Why can't we do this after school!?" He saw the blonde pout and turned his head sideways to the left. Sasuke stared and thought that he looked adora…but before he could finish he shook it out.

"Brat! I thought I _told_ you not to call me that! You were so obedient the other day!" Sasuke looked in awe to see what was happening. Here was the principal losing control of her temper over this dobe. Usually she was able to holding her anger when someone annoyed her but somehow here she was having a childish immature fight with the new kid. Amazing. And Pinkie now…? Sasuke smirked mischievously with an evil glint in his eye as an idea slowly came to from his newly acquainted information…

"Only because I didn't have a....!" He stopped short when Sasuke cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah! Sasuke. You're here. Good. Now...." She was interrupted. -Guess who?-

"Ack! It's...it's....you -ttebayyo!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke.

"It's rude to point." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hey…um you're...you're...anoo..." Naruto goes into his little thinking pose and Sasuke gaped inwardly. Is this dobe really…that much of a _dobe_? Sasuke got annoyed but was slightly amused.

"You shouldn't think too much. You just might hurt yourself usuratonkachi." He said, smirking.

"AHA!" Naruto screamed as if he had remembered. "You're that teme -ttebayyo!"

"Um I not sure what happened but I take it you to met? Great! No need for introductions. Okay straight to the point. Naru…" Tsunade noticed she was getting ignored.

"Wow dobe you're so smart." Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Riiiight. And if you were sooo smart you wouldn't be arguing with an idiot who can't back himself up -ttebayyo." Naruto said doing the same.

Sasuke scowled inwardly. The dobe was right. He wasn't as stupid as he seemed…and looked.

"HAH! You see. Even you agree! Man but I wished I saw your reaction that day! It must have been hilarious -ttebayyo!!" Naruto said superiorly.

"Shut up usuratonkachi." Sasuke said.

"Hey you brats…" Tsunade tried, getting their attention.

"Heh! Well you can't say you didn't deserve it teme. You had to be an ass and all so yeah. Eat dust -ttebayyo!" He said it as if he won some contest.

"Brats…"she tried again yet to no avail.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He added, "If you'd just shut…."

"BRATS!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto and Sasuke literally jumped out of their skin. "Good. Now that I've got your attention, _LISTEN_ to me. I did not bring you to here to finish some argument you both had. Although this might cause a problem for what plans I have for you both but I have no choice." She barked. "_NO OBJECTIONS_! _Got it_?" She paused and looked at them with a stern scary stare, with a premonition of their deaths. They gulped nearly two to four times, nodding eagerly, favoring their lives more.

"Good." She said enthusiastically. "Now Naruto, I got the results of your midterms from your teachers and I can't say we were pleased. This school has never had to fail a student and we aren't going to now. Did you even try? But knowing you, you probably didn't. Sasuke here is going to tutor you for your make-up exams three weeks from now. That should be about enough time for you to study and understand all your classes." Now Tsunade quickly put her fingers in her ears to cover them.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes fell out of their sockets.

3…

2…

1…

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" A shrill cry came from the blonde boy.

----------------------------------------

Naruto shouted. "Nu uh! There is no way in hell am I going to study with this… this... this prick -ttebayyo!"

"Hn. Dobe it's not as if I want to too. But too bad. We have to." Sasuke said trying to agree with the principal. After all he thought this was also going along perfectly with his new plans.

"What about Shikamaru!? He could teach me!" Naruto exclaimed as if it was the brightest idea ever.

_That lazy bum?_ Sasuke thought. _What the hell is that usurantonkachi thinking? He isn't even smart. I saw his grades. So low._

"Brat." Tsunade said in a low threatening eerie voice. "I don't doubt that Nara can help you but he's too lazy for that."

_Did Tsunade-sama just agree that Shikamaru is smart?_ Sasuke thought, totally confused.

Naruto turned his head to stare right back at Tsunade's eyes, obviously not scared and was ready to challenge the principal straight on, an insult ready at his mouth to be shot out.

That is…until he saw the look Tsunade gave him and he had to gulp twice to calm down his nerves.

Before he knew what he was saying, he was out the door with Sasuke at his heels, an agreement already made with the principal. They began walking far away from the office in the empty hallways. Not a soul in sight, not even a rabid fan girl. Both were in their own worlds.

-------------------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

Did I just…agree? NOO!! This is a load of crap! I don't have time for this! Well maybe I do, but, but that's beside the point! I have better things to do! I should be relaxing, enjoying my time here! Before...before…it's too…. [1]

"Oi usurantonkachi." At the sound of the Uchiha's voice, my head snapped up automatically.

"Wha..." My voice seemed to slur.

**No One's POV**

"Wha…" Naruto said in a slurry distracted voice. "Oh. Yeah. Sasuke-teme. Um yeah...so….uh…what now -ttebayyo?"

"Heh." Sasuke smirked evilly, as his thoughts and actions got ready and organized. Naruto saw this and did not like it one bit. He was even slightly afraid because he had never saw this look in the Uchiha's eyes before.

"Sa-sasuke-te…" He decided to drop the insult for now. "Uh…Sasuke…is something *here he gulped* wrong?"

Sasuke was still walking toward Naruto, still smirking and not knowing how to react to the current situation, Naruto backed away, hands upward to show surrender and peace. "H-hey now Sasuke. If you're still mad about last week I understand but that was a week ago! You…you had like that whole week to get your little revenge. No need to resort to violence -ttebayyo." Naruto had stopped, as he felt his back hit a wall. _Ah what a terrific fate this was_. He thought. [2]

Sasuke just got closer and closer. Before he could quickly respond to the current situation, he was stuck and trapped between two pale skinny but strong arms. By this time Naruto had had his eyes closed tight, his face facing the ground. Then he slowly opened them and looked up to meet a pair of dark orbs. Nose to nose, their foreheads were almost touching. He gasped from shock.

"Sa-sasuke? Wh-what are you doing…?" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke then decided to lay his right cheek against Naruto's own, resting on it. He felt a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks as Sasuke slowly starts to nuzzle his cheek. He gasped at the sudden weird by seemingly warm affections he was receiving from the raven haired boy.

"Let's make a deal _Naruto_. I'll tutor you, only if you become my boyfriend." _Yep._ Naruto thought. Someone had lost their mind that second. He wasn't sure though, if it was his or the Uchiha's.

-------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

I was still smirking and really amused by the small reactions I got form the dobe. He really is a usurantonkachi. It was only about a minute or so that he got what I meant. By that time, I had my arms around his thin waist, to my surprise. I mean I've seen him eat as much as Akimichi, maybe more who knew and yet he still looks like this, fit and well-built. I could feel he muscles, his abs pressing against my stomach, that was ok, not that much muscled up.

"Wh-what?" He whispered out, terrified at what he had heard me say. Yep. He really does amuse me. I wonder what will happen in the near future. I smirked inwardly. Then I press my face close to his cheeks again and gave him a small peck there. I felt him stiffen and tensed up.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" He questioned, nervously. "Hahaha…I get it. This is it isn't it? Hahaha." I could tell it was forced. "Great joke Sasuke-teme. Okay you got your little revenge -ttebayyo. You can let me go now."

"Dobe. This isn't a joke." I said seriously, looking at him straight in the eyes.

His eyes widened in shock and maybe terror.

He was breathing hard, taking fast rapid breaths as if he just had a long run. He said desperately, "Tell me I'm dreaming -ttebayyo." He said in a bit delusional voice, "Haha. I know I am. Watch. I'm going to close my eyes and bite my cheeks. When I open my eyes, I'll be awake somewhere here at school -ttebayyo. Yeah." Although he had said it aloud, it was more to his own self, to reassure himself.

I don't know how he does it. He makes me want to laugh so hard now. Who was this person to have the right to barge into my life like this? Does it really matter? He made my life a lot more interesting and hopefully a lot more relaxed in the future too.

**No One's POV**

Naruto did as he said he was going to do. Sasuke worked hard to suppress a loud laugh that was threatening to spill out.

"Heh. Sorry to break it to you usurantonkachi. But this isn't a dream." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear smirking. Naruto tensed yet again and his eyes flashed open. Before he could scream yet again for the second time that day, Sasuke had leaned his body against the blonde's and his lips pressed against his.

----------------------------------------------

[Naruto's Apartment]

"That jerk! That…that…ugh!" Naruto slammed his backpack against the wall. "Why me? I already have enough problems as there already is -ttebayyo!"

The blonde sighed and went to his computer to check his email although he knew there was just going to be junk in there. Maybe his long time friend had send him something, but it was only on rare occasions. No way was Asuma or Jiraiya going to send him anything. There were too many risks. Just then his cell rang. This was a special cell phone because it wasn't registered under his name but his alias, Kyuubi. And it was only used for emergencies. He shut down his computer before answering.

"Yes?" Naruto said in a low hesitant voice.

"Kyuubi?" A familiar voice replied back.

Naruto breathe out and relaxed. He didn't even know he was holding back his breath. "Ero-Sennin! Hey!"

"Kyuubi." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. Naruto stopped his happy-go-lucky being and became serious too.

"I know. Sorry. So what's up? What's the problem -ttebayyo?" Naruto asked, anxiously.

"I spoke with Hime-sama." Naruto knew he was talking about Baa-chan. "She told me about your grades and you lack of seriousness at your school studies."

"And…?" Naruto prolonged. "It's not like I need it. I mean I barely have a real life society now and I'm never am. At least any time soon that is-ttebayyo. Besides what I'm going to become has nothing to do with my current classes. How is Literature going to help me -ttebayyo?" Naruto heard Jiraiya sigh, frustrated.

"Kyuubi. If you don't try hard you know what's going to happen? You're going to get kick out and not even Hime-sama can do anything about it because it will cause questions and attention. We are already at our limits here. That school is the best" Naruto knew that 'best' right there was another word for safe, just incase the line was triggered. "…place for you to stay. You're going to have to put up with it. Got it?" He said commanding.

It was then that Naruto realized his earlier encounter with a certain raven and began to remember exactly what happened and was said. "N-no. I can't. You don't understand. You see…." Before he could further his explanation and defiance against this order Jiraiya stopped him.

"Listen here gaki." Jiraiya said sternly. "You will do everything in your power to stay at that school. Got it? Or else all we have done was render useless because of some selfish act made by you. Don't make Yondaime's sacrifice be for nothing. You remember who you are Kyuubi. Do it or else." Naruto winced.

"Got it -ttebayyo." Naruto reluctantly sighed in defeat. He just hoped this way was far easier than the other 'or else' way. They talked a bit more exchanging some information. Naruto talked about the new friends he made and Jiraiya about how everyone was. Then they hung up.

"Man." Naruto sighed. "I really don't want to do this -ttebayyo." He whined and screamed a bit dramatically.

[FLASHBACK]

_Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and smirked. "You will be my boyfriend Uzumaki. Either that or no tutoring for you."_

"_What the fuck teme!?" Naruto had yelled in anger, wiping his lips in disgust, blushing furiously. Sasuke thought he looked cute like that, especially when he was steaming in anger like that. He chuckled, telling himself not to get too attach to his muse, his new toy. "And what do you mean? Baa-chan just told you that you had to –ttebayyo!"_

"_I know. But I'll just tell her you never showed up for our meetings. Who do you think she'll believe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto stared, his mouth slightly opened._

"_What does this have anything to do with me being your boyfriend -ttebayyo!?" Naruto demanded._

"_It's my way out usurantonkachi." Sasuke said. "And my revenge. Imagine how _Sakura_ would feel bout you when she hears about this. She won't ever want to go out with you. She'll hate you for 'taking me away'." Naruto froze in realization. Sasuke will be free of fan girls. Sakura will hate him. He will never have his chance with his love or any silly high school love. Damn it all._

_Sasuke seemingly knew that the poor dumbstruck blonde needed some time to think so before he left he whispered huskily and seductively in the shorter boy's ear. "I'll give you time to think but I want an answer by tomorrow." And with that said he left leaving the poor blushing blonde weak in the knees._

[END]

Naruto groaned in frustration. Could his life get any worse!? He stripped his body of his clothes and went to take a long cold shower. When he was finished, he only pulled on a new pair of orange and black boxers on and went to his small dimmed kitchen. He went through his cupboards and took out a bowl or pork miso ramen and steamed it up. When he was done with that, he brushed his teeth and plopped down his bed. He screamed into his pillow. Before deciding to sleep, he stood up to put on some music so he could be able to sleep. He knew he wouldn't without the music. He went to his stereo and placed a CD inside. The music played an instrumental called My Life My Purpose. [3]

Once again Naruto plopped onto his bed, this time with a contented sigh. He nuzzled his cheek against his pillow and tried to consume as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow, he knew, was not going to be a good day and he was going to need all of his energy to live through it.

----------------------------------------

[Morning]

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…." Naruto repeated over and over again. "I'm LATE! Ero-sennin is going to kill me! Tsunade-baachan is going to kill me FIRST!" He ran through the corridors of his school and didn't even stop when he whizzed pass a teacher, who in turn was yelling at him about rules against running in the halls.

He reached his homeroom and slammed the sliding door opened and slipped into his seat at the far back corner of the room right before the late bell rang. Everyone was staring at him and Kabuto-sensei shook his head disapprovingly but Naruto didn't care. He wasn't late and that was all that mattered. Although he had to miss breakfast for it, his stomach growled loudly. He was going to have a big lunch and no one and nothing was going to stop him.

He was breathing heavily now. He was suddenly glad for being who he was at the moment and all that training really was worth it and paid off! That was, until he felt a cold hand caressing his neck, and a breathy voice whispering in his ear, "Glad you could make it dobe. I thought that for a second you chickened out." Naruto suppressed a surprise scream. "So your answer?" he waited patiently, his icy hand still stroking gently next to Naruto's soft slender neck, to Sasuke's surprise. _Dobe really have soft skin, just like his soft lips._ Sasuke thought, touching his lip and remembering the feeling. _He feels like a baby, his skin especially. And…he's kind of…_Before Sasuke could finish the thought he shook his head in dissatisfaction. Was he just….complimenting the chibi?

Gritting his teeth, Naruto retorted angrily in a harsh whisper, "Like I had a choice teme!" Sasuke was pulled out of his trance from the sound of Naruto's irritated voice. Satisfied, Sasuke leaned back against his chair and grinned in victory and pretended to refocus on what Kabuto was teaching although he was actually watching the blonde slowly doze off, jerking his head up and down. Boy was this going to be an interesting next three weeks.

-----------------------------------------------

[Lunch]

They were looking at him weirdly. Looking at him with questioning eyes, as if he had gone crazy. He couldn't blame them really. And they were absolutely right. He lost his mind. He should go hang himself right then and there. He knew how they all felt about the person next to him and yet, he had brought the problem along. It wasn't as if he had a choice really.

It was then that Sasuke decided to break the prolong silence. "Dobe are you going to sit down or what? It was enough that I had to come here to sit with _these people_." Naruto looked up angrily at Sasuke and was about to reply back, an insult ready, but he quickly shut his mouth realizing the situation they were in at the moment. It was as if time had stopped. Everyone was staring at their table. Here he was standing in front of the table where his friends were at, with the Uchiha close by, next to him to be exact. People began whispering what was going on. Sasuke was never known to go near those three yet there he was.

Kiba looked like he was going to explode right then. He spat out. "Naruto what the hell is going on? What is _that_ doing here?" He rudely pointed at Sasuke.

"Ki-kiba. I can explain." Naruto said, nervously obviously trying to calm down the brunette. Sasuke smirked as an idea came to him. Sasuke snaked an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close, causing not only him to gasp but everyone else in the room. This resulted in Naruto almost dropping his tray full food.

"Naruto-koi." Sasuke seductively. "What is there to explain about? Why can't I sit with my delectable boyfriend?" he said that loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Naruto blushed furiously and turned around desperately for help. His eyes were pleading his friends and Shikamaru sighed, lazily kicking Kiba to which Kiba reluctantly sat down. Lee moved to make room for the two and said, "Ah the love of youth!" He gave Naruto an assuring and accepting smile, in which Naruto returned with a grateful one. His friends had questioning gazes but didn't probe around for answers although Naruto knew Kiba wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. He _had_ a bad past and encounters with the raven. He couldn't just let it go that easily.

Naruto's stomach was suffering from lack of food so, just as he said, "Itadakimasu!" He was whirled around and slapped in the face.

"Naruto you fag!" Naruto's eyes widened. He saw Sakura and Ino and a few of the other fan girls behind them. Sakura continued screaming, "You fucken liar! You're worthless! Just a piece of useless trash! You said you love me yet you're going behind my back like this! And with Sasuke-kun! What the heck did you do to him!? He's not GAY! Did you threaten him!? What did you do to Sasuke-kun!?" Sasuke laughed inwardly at this at how ironic it was. He was the one who practically threatened Naruto, not the other way around. It looked like his friends were going to say something but Naruto turned to shake his head at them. Kiba was yet again kicked in his leg, this time by Shino.

"Sa-sakura-chan…" Naruto said in a saddened voice.

"Tch. Don't 'Sakura-chan' me!" She shouted. "And to think I was just about to agree to go to a date with you if you asked again. Turns out you're actually a disgusting fag!" She then turned to Sasuke talking ever so sickly sweet. "Sasuke-kun? What did that fag do to you? Come with us. We'll make sure he never comes near you again."

"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "I don't know what the ugly _thing_ threatened you with. I know you aren't the type to just go out with some random person. Much less a guy like _him_." The other girls agreed too. They were glaring at Naruto angrily and the poor blonde had his head down, deep with shame? Or was it something else? Naruto looked so dejected and hurt. Sasuke saw that in those blue intense eyes, pain, grief and sorrow was filled in them. He decided to step in. Maybe this was going a little too far.

"Haruno. Yakamana." Sasuke said monotonously. The two girls removed their gaze from Naruto and looked at Sasuke with obsessed love eyes. "I appreciate you concern but…" He put n around Naruto and pulled the shorter boy close to him. "…no thank you." They looked back and forth between Naruto and Sauske. Naruto had widened his eyes. Sasuke pulled his chin upward and leaned down to kiss him. Everyone was shocked and couldn't look away. Whispers were quickly spread throughout the room. Naruto just sat there, too shock and at loss for any reaction.

It was then that Ino and Sakura pulled them apart. "Keep you're hands away from Sasuke-kun!" Are they really that stupid? Naruto wasn't even holding him at all but he was doing the touching.

"Haruno. Yakamana." He said in a deadly tone that got everyone hushed up. He was glaring at them now. "The only piece of worthless trash I see here is you both and those stupid groupies you have behind you."

"Sasuke-kun. That's mean." Ino said. Sakura added, "We love you. I love you."

"Hn. Mean? Weren't you mean earlier? Huh? And you love me?" Sasuke said, annoyed. "Love me!? Well what do you love about me? Huh? My looks? My grades? What do you know about me huh? Nothing. Absolutely nothing other than my school life. Scram! you ugly bitches. No one dares calls my angel ugly. He shines brighter than you pieces of lowlife." He pulled Naruto closer and laid his chin on top of Naruto's head, smelling the fresh soapy faint shampoo of that morning.

There was a sudden loud gasp from the group of girls. "Sa-sasuke-kun! I…I don't believe it! He…you…I know it! I just know it! That…._fag_…did something to you! Sasuke-kun! Don't fall for…" Before Sakura and the agreeing girls could finish, Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't 'Sasuke-kun' _me_." Sasuke said, annoyed and he turned his head away. The girls reluctantly walked away, whispering, and sending glares back at Naruto.

"…" Nothing was said form the usually loud-mouth blonde. The cafeteria was quiet for a moment, even the sound of Chouji's usual munching of his chips and the rustle of the bag was dead silent. Then Kiba decided o speak up.

"Naruto. Heh don't bother with them. I knew Sakura wasn't even worth it…I don't even know what you saw in her…" Kiba stopped when he saw the glare sent his way.

"Kiba. Don't talk as if you know…." Naruto said. A very soft blush appeared as he remembered that he was still in the Uchiha's arms in which he disentangled himself, finding himself a little bit missing the safe warm feeling.

"…" Nothing was said for the moment and the cafeteria had gone back to its usual routine although every now and then people would look their way. Then a loud grumbling and growl came out of nowhere. To be more specific it came from Naruto's stomach.

"Hehehe...um…..let's EAT!" He said cheerfully. "Itadakimasu!" He said for the second time that day. Quickly he went to devour his food, slurping his cooling size EXTRA LARGE ramen and his friends laughed at his enthusiasm and awfully great optimism. Sasuke looked a little disturbed so he said. "Oi dobe. Slow down. I wouldn't want my lovely boyfriend to be choking."

"Ch...Och!" [4] Naruto choked on his ramen and spit it back out to his bowl flushed brightly red. Shikamaru and the others started throwing fits about this. Sasuke looked at it with disgust when Naruto began to eat it again while he was talking with his mouth full.

"Te…me….shu- *swallows ramen* dup -ttebayyo." He finished and gobbled up the last fragments of the bowl and lifted the bowl up to drink the reddish orange liquid. After that he drank the carton of milk in one whole gulp. "Ah! That felt really good." He said patting his stomach happily and licking his lips to remove the milk mustache. Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched the blonde as he started chatting with his friends, non-stop, talking about school assignments, how much some of their teacher had pissed them off, arcade games or any other games, and plans for the upcoming weekend. Sasuke then notice something on the rear end of the blonde's right cheek.

"Dobe." Sasuke said [5]. Naruto turned his head away from his friends.

"What -ttebayyo?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's face, more of his right cheek to be precise, and gave a long lick, cleaning him up.

"AH!" Naruto jumped out of his seat, causing everyone to look. "Y-you…y-you….you just….!" He said pointing his index finger at the raven's direction.

Sasuke smirked and asked in a somewhat innocent way, "I just what?"

"You LICKED me!" He screamed and blushed furiously when he realized he just said it out loud. The whole table started laughing and whispers went on behind the background.

----------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't think I have had this much fun in my entire life. He overreacts way too much. First the lunchroom. I mean I see nothing wrong with that. I mean I was scared at first. This is totally new for me due to the fact that I'd never done this before. Just earlier I had teased him about how big he was down there when he came out of the showers in the locker room. I asked him if I could join him so I could help wash him and all he could do was blush and yell and curse at me while he other boys 'ooohs' and grunts (the homophobes or the annoyed ones) and laughed. I swear he was competing with Hinata or something.

I don't know what's so appealing about him but he somehow makes you feel relaxed and comfortable. He makes you feel at ease and safe. That's what his presence. I have never been this care free in my life and it feels good. Maybe after this 'little deal' is over, we can become good friends.

I predict for the next three weeks to be some non-stop action. Maybe.

-------------------------------------------

**No One's POV**

"So Sasuke." Neji said when they were in the Student's Council Room (a.k.a. SCR). "I heard about your...ah…little boyfriend."

"Hn." Sasuke stoic face turned into a small grin. "What of it?"

"Sasuke?" Sai came out of the meeting room that was attached to the Student Lounge hence the name SCR. "Does he have a small penis?" he said in that fake smiling face of his. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun right?" At the sound of his name, Gaara, who was calculating how much was left of the student's budget for the next school activity or festival's at his desk, had his ears suddenly perked up. Neji who had been watching him from the corner of his eyes despite his undivided attention on Sasuke noticed this small gesture. A confused look crossed his face.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I don't know. The dobe's too shy to my surprise."

--------------------------------------

[After School]

**Naruto's POV**

"Sorry guys. But I have tutoring." I said apologetically, holding my textbook carelessly. I had explained everything to my friends although there were some lies like due to the fact of the deal me and Sasuke made. They would get angry and try to do something about which is something I can't let happen because I have a feeling it will turn into a brawl instead of civil arguments.

I swear I was sweating and shaking when Kiba bombarded me with questions after questions, not even pausing to stop and listen to any of my answers. I understand him though. He's a bit homophobic. He says it weirds him out and kind of creeps him out but he does ignore it. Not entirely his fault due to the fact that he lived with his mother and sister. Now you think he end up girly but his mother and sister had a sense of authority in them and weren't the types to back down easily or allowed themselves to be bossed around so easily. "Sasuke is making me come to the SCR -ttebayyo." I explained a bit sadly.

"Right Naruto. 'Tutoring'." Lee said and gave me the good guy pose. For some stupid reason I felt blood flood across my face yet again. This has GOT to be some kind of sick joke. Never in my life had I been this embarrassed! This red! MY EARS ARE RED TOO! And yet I had no reason to feel this way. The fucking teme! He is sooooo gonna pay! I know revenge was the start of this but seriously this has gone too far!

My so call friends laughed at me except Shino and Shikamaru although the only response from Shikamaru was "Tch. Troublesome."

After a while the subject was forgotten and we started talking about the usual and joked around. We were almost there to the SCR and turned the corner.

-----------------------------------------

**No One's POV**

Sasuke and the others exited the SCR. Sai was holding the door open. Sasuke came after and stood next to Sai. Gaara came out next and was about to leave when Neji called out to him, making him stop by grabbing onto his sleeve. Gaara turned to look at the student President, causing him to face the other three.

Although his face bespoke an expressionless gaze, he was questioning him for this matter. He was still stiff from the touch and stared at it more until Neji hesitantly let it go.

"Ah. Sorry." He said in a slightly shaky voice. Sasuke sighed and Sai just looked blank. Then they heard a book dropped loudly behind Gaara.

"No way. I…I don't believe it. When they said…" He whispered at what he saw ahead of him, a hand covering his mouth when he turned the corner walking with his friends laughing at some joke. His friends looked at him weirdly. Then, "No fucking way!!"

He started running and yelled out, "G-gaara! Hey Gaara!!" As he got closer, he ran with open arms spread wide, outward, and jumped the startled Gaara, hugging tightly as if he'll never let go. His friends caught up and slowed down, looking at awe in front of them. Everyone, all their friends, stood there, eyes gaping, mouths wide open some gasping or holding their breath. Some thought, _this kid really must have a death wish._

Gaara froze, his black rimmed eyes wide. The next thing killed everyone. Gaara cracked a slow, genuine warm smile, and hugged back, breathing out slowly, a godforsaken name. "Naruto."

[1] Note here that he said this in a sad voice….

[2] Note the irony. One would be 'glad' to be in between those pale arms of a beautiful guy. XP!

[3] I'm not really sure if this is the real title. -_-" but that was the title for it when I listened to it. You can look it up on youtube and write that:** My Life My Purpose (Naruto)**. It's a song from Naruto but was never released. It's composed by Toshiro Masuda of course but thanks to Epsylon we are able to listen to it…I cannot believe it wasn't release though. It's such a good song. I love it so much. I think it played when Kimimaro (I'm sure I spelled his name wrong but IDC) was thinking of his past and when Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End….I can't remember but I'm sure it was something like that.

[4] Sorry I don't know how to write chocking noises…-_-"!

[5]Note how he just admitted to being dead last (idiot) XD!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Argh! This is so annoying! Stupid goddamn teachers! Don't know when to stop piling homework! Essays after essays, math after math (of course), lab reports after lab reports….I could complain all I want and nothing! And also! Analyzing Romeo & Juliet! Life can't get any worse now can it? Oh well I had a three day weekend and is trying very hard to finish this chappie and well here it is! Tomorrow is all homework for me so you might have to wait a while for Chapter 5 although I have a little of it started. Argh finals coming up next week. **

**P.S. Um…got nothing to say really….just that back to the usual short chapters that are around 2000 words…or maybe over it a little bit…and this came out a little sooner than expected! ;)!**

**P.P.S A little bit over 2000 words! Are you frickin kidding me? No way! More like over it by 1000 words or so!! Yeah so I wrote a little more than I intended. Sue me. Oh yea cursing here but you should've understand that when you saw the rating to be 'T' huh? And also I was in a cursing mood (family got on my nerves…)**

**Enjoy! ^o^!**

**Chapter 4-Day One: Why Me? Kami Hates Me I Know It!**

**Neji's POV**

It hurts. It really did. To see him smile like that for a person like that. His face, his soft gentle expression towards Uzumaki only. For Uzumaki, because of Uzumaki. God the pain on my left chest had never hurt so much. It hurts so much I want to cry. I felt like I was slowly being ripped into pieces bleeding intensely. I would have break easily right there like broken glass. But what hurts more, was when he laughed. Oh god! His laugh, so smooth, gentle in a rough kind of way and so sexy.

He was laughing and smiling. Smiling like a sweet angel, sweeter even. I have loved him for a long time for some unknown reason. I still do. I do not know why. Just that the moment I met him, saw him, the look in his eyes were so dead. Almost at the very least. Devastated. Lost. And I found myself wanting to know why, the curiosity getting the better of me. I found myself watching him. Usually I would be able to read a person and understand who one is because of my analytic and observant skills but he, _Gaara_, I could not. And one day, I realized, that I have developed a crush on him. A crush I knew, that would not go away

But now his eyes have life. Well I saw this small opening of life a week ago but now it all makes sense. I knew now why he smiles. It was because of Uzumaki Naruto. Those times when I…when we, Sasuke, Sai, and I, saw him smile on one of those few rare occasions for no reason and be more talkative then ever. Sai would be confused and ask. Gaara would just say he had received a good phone call. I believe that Uzumaki was the person he had talked about.

But I was happy though. To see him smile so genuinely it warmed my heart. To see those smiles reach his eyes, I wanted to take a picture. More so I wanted to kiss those lips and taste him. Now the truth, reality has hit me so hard. I realize he would never smile that way to me, at me. _Because_ of me. I wanted to be the one who made him smile…Selfish or not I wanted to be that special person to him. But it seemed as if that place in his heart had already been taken long ago.

And, I am forever grateful to Sasuke. If it wasn't for him, I think I would have snapped. I would have ripped the blonde to tiny little pieces for causing this new pain. Never had it hurt so much. There was a rage inside of me. Jealousy. I knew. I was utterly jealous. And it was not me. Not who I am.

"Neji-niisan." I snapped up and saw Hinata. She didn't look at me in the eyes, she never really did. "My…. my father asks for you." My face cringed up into a scowl and I looked away.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute. I need to clean up." I said this as I started shuffling my papers together.

"Alright then." Hinata bowed and left. I didn't need to see though. I knew she did it. She always did this although it was unnecessary really.

As I started to slowly and carefully shove the papers into my backpack, I stopped dead at what I saw written on the paper. _Gaara_. I had written his name numerous times on my math homework without realizing it. Just the name there is mocking me. I slapped my hand on my forehead and groaned and headed out of my bedroom to my Uncle's study room.

-----------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

**[Uchiha's Mansion: Sasuke's Study Room]**

Never have I had felt so happy in my life. Well maybe I had before but I can't remember right now. But I _was_ so happy, so happy I would have cried. I had never felt so _alive_ right then. It was as if the world has gone right again and everything that had gone bad in my life was just small fragments that weren't that big of a deal. Because here was the person who had become my family. Who _loves_ me, despite everything.

But! But then the damn teme….the _damn teme_ ruined it! He ruined my happy moment![1]

[Flashback]

"_AH!" I had screamed. _No!_ My mind screamed. "What the _HELL_?" I looked to see that a certain raven head had ripped me apart from _myGaara_. I glared at him with murderous intent and then controlled myself realizing where I was. I could not let myself be caught so soon already!_

"_I'd appreciate it if you don't go hugging random guys _Naruto-koi_. Especially a friend of mine. Considering the fact that you are my boyfriend." He had snaked that stupid little sneaky arm around my waist and pulled me against his warm..*ahem*...um I mean skinny body. I flushed a bright red. And no it wasn't because of embarrassment this time but anger._

"_Let go teme!" I said angrily. It hasn't even been a WHOLE DAY and I'm already sick of this! How long do I have to keep on acting like this!? I was struggling against his tight grip. Then I saw a hand reach out to touch the Uchiha's shoulder._

"_Sasuke." It was a voice full of menace and killer intent. My eyes widened. Crap! I would have laughed, smiled even at this but my current situation was not helping. Not. At. All. And no it wasn't because I was in the frickin' prick's arms. "Let Naruto go." It wasn't a statement but a command. Sasuke looked to see that Gaara was doing that and narrowed a what I guess to be the infamous Uchiha glare. I need to do something FAST!_

_As hard as I could I got myself out of the teme's grip and quickly went to Gaara's side._

"_GAARA!" I yelled. "How can you be friends with such a prick!?" I said pointing at the raven who glared back at me. I moved my right arm to put around Gaara's shoulder. I simply laid it there and was at ease with this touch. I felt his usual stoic self stiffen but relaxed knowing it was me. He looked at me with warm affectionate eyes although his expression didn't change._

_And just like that, all was forgotten. Everyone seemed focused on the newly thrown topic. _

_But for some weird reason I felt pain behind arm. I felt a glare being thrown at me and I knew from instinct (and many past experiences) that it wasn't just a weird feeling. It was true. A glare was being thrown at me. I merely looked around behind me as casually as I could to see a dude with long hair like Haku doing it at me. He was staring hard at my arm as if it had done something majorly wrong. I decided to ignore it and ponder at the thought later._

"_You're so quiet and nice!" A few of my friends snorted at my comments including the Uchiha but I ignored it._

"_What do you mean? I should be asking that!?" Sasuke had said angrily back. "How did someone like Gaara be all touchy and friendly with a dobe like you!?"_

"_Heh. Says the guy who's going out with the dobe." Kiba snorted. My so-call friends laughed. Shino didn't though of course._

"_Kiba-kun! The youth of love is so strong it has no youthful boundaries!" Lee shouted triumphantly with such cheerfulness and excitement._

"_Yeah!" I said agreeing with Kiba. "And…I'm not a DOBE!"_

"_Ahem." We all turned to look at another raven haired guy, who looked just like the teme. I think this was the one named Sai. "Hello Naruto-kun. I am Baikan Sai. Your boyfriend's cousin." He took his hand out._

"_Um…hi Sai." I held my hand out to meet his. Then I felt a jerk and before I knew it I was pulled against his chest and he whispered in my ear huskily._

"_By the way, do you have a dick?" He asked. Blood rush up my face. And all I could think was: _What the hell is wrong with the Uchihas and their weird obsession with me!?

_I was pulled back and fell to someone else's chest. "Oomph!" Can my life get any worse?_

"_Sai. I appreciate you not going after _my boyfriend_." Sasuke said narrowing a glare at Sai who just smiled his fake smile and laughed. "And if you'll forgive us, which I could care less about, we have some tutoring to do." And he dragged me away before I could say a mere good bye._

_And all I could think was: _What the hell have I gotten myself in?

[END]

And that is how I ended up here. In the bastard's house. Sitting on his couch of his OWN study room. Geesh. I had my stuff sprawled on the no doubt highly expensive coffee table after he had dismissed the tea in which a maid got. He was sitting next to me. Maybe I should rephrase that. He was sitting as far possible as he could away from me, with his own homework pile and textbooks separating us.

I admit though I was amazed. I was so scared to touch anything because I might break it. I mean of course I knew he was a rich bastard but actually seeing it with my own eyes, I guess I can kind of understand why he acts so stuck up and act like he's too good for us. I bet he is a spoiled brat and the just the mere thought of a rat inside his pretty little (-ahem-ahem- big actually) mansion will freak him out senseless. When we got there, there were three frickin cute maids waiting for him! Three! Isn't one enough already Jesus!? And then he removed his contacts and put on these glasses. I was like whoa and thought he looked pretty goo….

The impact of my head being harshly turned to my left side snapped me out of my stupor. I blinked what must be a hundred times and turned to look at my attacker as the intensity of the pain registered. "OW!" I rubbed my poor cheek. [2]

"Oi usurantonkachi!" I saw a book held in his hand. _Did that bastard hit me with that?_

"Huh?" My voice was all slurry again. My eyes focused and I saw a fuming raven in front of me. I swear he had smoke coming out of his ears right now and a vein ready to pop right off his head.

"Stop daydreaming!" He yelled at me. I was barely paying attention because he had somehow come around the pile of work and was sitting rather close to me. Well at least what an Uchiha would define as close. "………no wonder you failed so badly. Pay attention for once and maybe we'll find out if that idiotic head of yours is actually the opposite." He finished with a sigh.

"What the hell bastard!" I yelled. "I'm not stupid! I just care don't give a damn about my education!"

"Oh yeah!? Then why the hell do you even bother going to school? Why the hell are you even still here then?" He retorted in a kind of mocking tone, brushing his bangs to the back of his head in frustration.

Anger irked inside of me. Who the hell was he to judge me!? "Because!" I retorted back just as angrily, maybe more. ""Because I was threatened by them! Because I cant get kicked out of this school! Because I got the stupid fucking goddamn Ak…" I stopped short, my eyes widening, and my breathing fast. _What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK! IDIOT! I am a total idiot! I just almost blurted out my secret! GAH! I really AM an idiot!_ My hand was covering my mouth as I was trying to catch my breath.

"You got the what?" Sasuke asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I said shaking my head. "Let's go back to…"

He grabbed me by my arm and made me look in his dark unnerving eyes.

"What the…"I said startled.

"Tell me. What were you talking about earlier?" He demanded.

"Look! Can we just drop this? And you're supposed to be tutoring me not questioning about my personal life. It's got nothing to do with you anyway." I said as calmly as I could.

"Hn. Didn't think a dobe like you can have a private life the way you're acting." He scowled.

"Argh! Why do you care so much!?" I shouted crossly. "Oh wait. I forgot. You're a teme. You don't give a damn. You just want the information to torture me a little more for your stupid revenge." I scoffed.

_Gods! I'm so angry! So fucking frustrated! There just so much…CONFINEMENT! Restraints! Secrets! I'm tired of it! I just…I just want to go back. More or less I want to be 18 already! That way I could prove _them_…anyways how long till my birthday? *Counts in head* Damn, its 7 months away! Great!_

"Baka. Didn't I tell you before that thinking isn't good for you?"

I glared at him knowing he was intimidating me on purpose to get me to answer him but I ignore his pathetic attempt and said, "Well isn't that your job to help me!?" I grabbed one of my textbooks which happened to be my math one and flipped to the one of the lessons that was on the exam.

I paid no heed to him by not looking at him and went on, "Ok this. I just don't understand how this qua...Quad-ra-dic formula works!" I said changing the subject as quickly as I could to take it off his mind. Which I knew would render useless.

I felt his glare intensified, which means he is narrowing it at me. But then I heard a sigh. I smiled inwardly. Just when I thought it was safe to look back up I was nose to nose with the teme and met obsidian eyes.

"Ack!" I shouted obviously shocked. I then asked nervously but a little more stronger as I went on, "Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" I leaned back and softly hit against the arm of the couch. _How nice._ I though sarcastically.

"Hn." He grunted, leaning in a bit closer. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He replied as a sly smirk appeared across his face.

I huffed and pouted cursing, "Fuck." And lowered my head only to bump against his since he had yet to move away.

"Ow Jerk! Why didn't you…?" I lifted my head up to snapped at him but instead met something soft and lusciously delicious against my mouth. I looked at him and our eyes widened. To do this outside of school was like...like life and death! I quickly tried to pull away but he grasped onto my arms and held me still to make me stay put. "Mmmmph!" I screamed. He moved on of his hands up and grazed through my hair while the other held tight around my body to the end of my arms, ensuring no escape. I saw something in his eyes as he slowly closed them although I was entirely sure I was right.

He licked my lips with his tongue, going over my lips slowly but got no response and decided to nibble my lips softly and gently. I stubbornly fought against this attempt but it got harder to resist as the registering pain grew. My lips parted as a small painful whimper was let out. Of course he took advantaged of this and snuck that sneaky tongue-like that snakey arm did-into my mouth but my teeth clamped shut. He swirled that tongue of his against my straight teeth and gums and explored what he could. I was still trying to fight back but it as hard when your mind became hazy and you're mind-battling against an army of raging hormones!

I started feeling dizzy, my eyes clouded. Just as I was about to close my eyes to a blurry state to darkness, my malfunctioning brain started kicking awake again, and my eyes opened wide. I could have pushed him away with ease, if I wasn't feeling so weak! I opened my teeth to scream at him only to have him touch my tongue with his and flicked mine. Before he could go any further I bit on his tongue. Hard.

"Ow!" He shouted, pulling back hastily but not far away enough to my liking. So I did the next thing that was considered safe. I scrambled out of his arms and fell backwards onto the floor since I was at the end of the couch. Thank god I didn't fall on my head.

"Hah…hah…wha…what the heck…..what the heck was that…teme!?" I panted. I was sucking in as much air as I could because of the lack of oxygen that I had LOST because of the stupid hormonal-driven teenage raven! I swear if my eyes were deceiving me that there was lust in his eyes. Oh when Jiraiya hears about this! I am so screwed! Can't have any of this going on! Especially when…I can't let anyone hurt…not that I care about this bastard! I just…don't…want to be responsible…and have a guilty conscious…yeah…that's all…yeah that's it…

I just noticed that my face was still hot I wanted to go splash cold water on me to get this away. But then again I couldn't because I felt to weak in the knees and decided not to work properly anymore. He wasn't looking at me anymore but when I had pulled away finally he looked shocked, his clouded eyes returning to its normal color. We were both equally flushed and breathing hard but because of his pale skin he was a more pinkish.

"B-bastard." I said weakly.

"I…I don't know." And for the first time in the Uchiha's life…he had no smart reply back.

"…" What did he mean he did not know? I need to get out of here. "Um…I'm gonna go now. See you…um at school." I quickly grabbed my stuff and shoved them recklessly in my bag and was out the door before he could respond.

**Sasuke's POV**

Breathless. I am completely breathless. I cannot look at him in the eye. No. I can…I just won't. I'm not sure what happened. What overcame me to do this to him. Hell to even do this at all. But that moment when our lips connected again, I lost control of myself like the many times I had before when I did this to him but feeling the presence of other people made me stop. And his taste. God it was intoxicating. Some kind of citrus taste but it wasn't all that sweet. A hint of ramen was thrown in. I felt satisfied and…complete? Is this lust? Hormones?

_Gods! What did I just do?_

AND...DUN! Dun! Dun!...that's that! ;)!

[1] Take a moment and imagine Naruto pouting! XD! So cuuute! Adorable! I was and I saw! (Note 'was' is backwards of 'saw' and vice versa! XD!)

[2]Hahaha! It took Naruto a long time to feel that! XD! For me I would be screaming already! I mean hello a textbook! That hurts! But of course he's gone...Mmph! *Covers mouth*

**A/N**: Hmm…*scratches head* gotta say I'm not really proud of this chapter…. -_-…=/… This was just to reveal something about Naruto mainly…I rushed through it…..I wanted to update soon…I made myself think…that is very hard….Be thankful!!! (j/k ;- P)

**P.S.** Oh yeah any mistakes please tell…I have learned that it irks some people off…or something like that….Hm…don't know if I should get some kind of beta.. One more thing. I thought of a new story called it DElinquents. Summary is on my profile. Stuck b/w Sasunaru or Narusasu but now I'm kinda deciding NaruSasu. Also I'm trying my very hardest to focus on this story so I'm not going to start it yet. Well I started the prologue and some of chapter 1 but still.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Own none of the characters and never will. Who said life's fair anyway? And whoa? Did I just post up a disclaimer? Whoa! O_o? XD!

**A/N:** Bleh…Here's another chapter…enjoy? Also sorry for those who think this story is moving rather fast….because I think it is… (Although technically moving fast my ass since I take forever to update ;-]! _!) Back to around 2000 words.

**P.S.** Someone important to the storyline is going to appear here! Who do you think it is?? Kekeke…^_^! And that is why I think the story is moving a little fast…because of a certain someone appearing…-_-"

**P.P.S** Oh yeah, I'm sorry for the delay. I have very baaaaad internet connection. It wasn't working for two days straight. And when it did it was only for like a minute or so and then it died.

**P.P.P.S. **Is there such a thing? I have only gone as far as P.P.S. Anyways I have some good news and bad news and BIGGER bad news. But I rather not bore you with them so let's go on to the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Day 4-Encounter **

**[A Few Days Later After School-Friday]**

A few days had past and nothing was said about the incident at Sasuke's house (did I say house? I meant mansion xD). When their friends-Kiba and Sai and on certain occasions Shikamaru & Shino will talk sarcastically in intelligent ways to embarrass the poor Naruto-had asked about how it went that day the next day they went to school, Naruto could do nothing but try his best to suppress a blush and blubber out denials of overly exaggerated guesses of what happened while the stoic raven remained expressionless and the others laughed (Gaara and Neji didn't of course).

Naruto had grown accustomed to the few kisses and other mushy love stuff they displayed in public. But it did not mean that he would still get embarrassed by it and enjoy it! Hell he despised it because there it was the satisfied look on the Uchiha's face. Especially when a few girls took pictures of them kissing and hugging or holding each other (-_-" ahem Sasuke doing the kissing and holding is more like it ;3)

Sakura, Ino and the Sasuke Fan Club had dispersed it seemed. Naruto had tried to be friends with Sakura again but it was to no avail. He wasn't going to give up though but he decided to let it slide for now. It wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. He believed he could mend their broken friendship.

Naruto and Sasuke occasionally met at Sasuke's place or just stayed after school to study. Sasuke and Naruto learned that they could actually be civil with each other once in a while. And it was a lot easier on Naruto's case since he was actually learning something. The Uchiha was pretty good at tutoring and explaining things to Naruto to understand.

The group of newly acquainted friends had just finished up their last of classes and met in the hallway of Naruto's locker. They said their goodbyes and Sasuke and Naruto went to the SCR for tutoring for reviewing yesterday's lesson and the new subject that Naruto dreaded: science.

He utterly hated it. He couldn't understand anything about it. The confusing chemical formulas, the chemical symbols! Sure he could remember all the vocabulary but how the formulas worked, he had no clue to it. And those chemical formulas were a big part of the midterm. And which chemical symbol was which. There were so many it was no wonder he also sucked at math. But he was beginning to grasp it. And it was all thanks to a certain Uchiha.

--------

**Naruto's POV**

"Ah!" I stretched and yawned. "I feel so good! Finally this day is over -ttebayyo! I can smell it! The weekend! And it smells of good news -ttebayyo! Especially today!" I was happy because I was finally going to see one of my favorite persons in the world again! I would've invite Gaara along with but he had business to attend to. Gaara and I caught up with each others' lives.

I don't know why but the Hyuuga guy really hates me. I swear I could feel every heated glare of his whenever I'm around to visit Gaara (and of course Sasuke too since I have to pretend to go visit my 'boyfriend') shot at me. Does he think I'm taking his friends away? Because that is not my intention.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

I grin happily, "Because! I'm going get to eat my favorite ramen: Super extra large pork miso with strips of beef ramen -ttebayyo! Whoo-hoo!" I did a little victory lap around Sasuke who only eye-rolled.[1]

"Hn. Dobe. Only you." I could tell it was an amused grunt now. Spending time with Sasuke isn't all that bad anymore but it had become a habit for us to throw in insults at each other although they were becoming less hostile.

My grin widened and could tell by his eye roll that he was thinking 'He's ginning like an idiot.'

"I heard that -ttebayyo." I said pouting. He chuckled and I smiled. It had become rare for me to see him like that but I feel victory drawing near. "Sasuke-teme! You should smile more! You look really good when you do!"

He only grunted and turned his head away but before he did I swear there seemed to be a speck of tinted pink on his cheeks but I shook the thought off. That is highly unlikely. This reminded me of my time with Gaara when I was trying to get him to open up. It took a lot of time and effort but Gaara finally became my friend (and later family of course!). In the beginning he just ignored my presence completely but here for Sasuke, he insulted me right off the bat! But at least he's talking. Of course then that bastard of his (Gaara's not Sasuke's) father was against our friendship. The whole main reason why Gaara had to move!

"Oof!" I was walking behind Sasuke that whole time while I was thinking and bumped into his back. I rubbed my poor nose, wriggling it. I was so sure he was going tell me yet again that I shouldn't hurt myself because thinking was not good for me so I was ready to tell him off and to shut up. "Oi, Teme I don't…"

"_Nii-san_." Sasuke growled out with no hint of hiding the malice that went with it. I stopped short. _N-Nii-san?_ Older brother? I stepped out of Sasuke's back and poked my head from behind his back and looked at the person in front of me who was an older version of Sasuke. Whoa! The first thing I noticed was the look-alike's eyes. I looked back and forth at them.

_Does the 'I'm a pretty girl' gene run in their family?? 'Cause I swear they kind of look like girls!_

"Otouto." He said in an almost amusing but nevertheless monotone. I could feel a weird sensation crawling up my skin. The feeling of something bad was going to happen soon if I didn't do anything about it soon. It sent cold shivers down my back, like a ghost's trickling breath going down, slowly. Very slowly. Of course I wasn't scared for me. Nor nervous. It was Sasuke that I was scared and nervous for. Anything could happen at this moment. I felt his utter hatred for the man in front of him, us.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled with pure loathing. He seemed to have forgotten all about me.

"Do not worry Sasuke." He said coolly, his unwavering eyes never leaving Sasuke's cold glare. "I'm not interested in you for now." Yep. It's as if I'm not even there. They are both in their world where those of lower status cannot enter the realm they created. It's as if I, along with the rest of the world, disappeared off the surface of the earth.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Sasuke was definitely losing his cool. I've never seen him with so much hate and desire to… to destroy something. Namely his brother it seems.

"None of your business." He said coldly this time. And I swear, god forbid, that the through the longest staring contest I've ever watch, their eyes seemed to flash a touch of dark red blood. "Unless…you know of something about a certain Jinchuuriki…" I stiffen and felt like my heart froze. _What?_ _No. Not now. Now is not the time to freeze up. You got a job to do Naruto! _"…foolish little brother."

Sasuke tensed up, his eyes flashing pain and then anger. Now, I decided, that it was time to act. Before a certain raven did something extremely stupid and ruined me.

"Uh…HI!" I grin happily and casually, bowing a little. "My name is Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Sasuke's…friend! You must be Sasuke's older brother! What's your name?" I took my hand out. And because of my sudden outburst, they seemed to snap out of whatever was going on and finally looked at me.

Then he gave me this really scary smile but fitted his facial features. I mean…he looked HOT! Any guy can tell, gay or not. "Uchiha Itachi." He didn't even go for my hand, didn't spare a glance at it, in which I gladly took back.

"Oh holy crap!" I faked gasped as if I just remembered something and look at my nonexistence watch and added with a apologetic grin, "Oh man! Look at the time! Sasuke you promised me you'll treat me for ramen! Sooorrry Itachi-san! We gotta go! Um…uh…nice meeting you Itachi-san!" I bowed once more and grabbed a heated Sasuke and took off in a flash. Towards the wrong exit.

**[Track Field]**

**No One's POV**

Naruto had Sasuke and himself headed for the closet exit. When he noticed that they were not outside of their school front door but in the track field. He mentally hit himself.

"Whoa! That was pretty tensed!" Naruto blurted out without thinking. _Crap!_ He mentally hit himself.

"Uwah! Sasuke! Sorry! I didn't mean to…" He stopped himself when the Uchiha raised his hand.

"It's okay." He said monotonously. "Ita…uh my brother and I…we…well as you can see we don't have the best relationship I guess you can say."

"Oh um...yeah…hehehe…" Naruto trailed off not knowing what to say next. Just then the sprinklers for the soccer field that was inside the track field came on. It got more awkward as the silence went on. The sprinklers kind of hit Sasuke who flinched away. Naruto grinned as an idea quickly formed inside his head.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he came close to the Uchiha and put an arm around his shoulders. "Forgive me neh?"

"For what? You don't need to be sorry for anything." He said, although he seemed slightly distracted. He didn't even complain about the arm around his shoulders.

"Oh really then?" Naruto smirked. "Well I hope you don't mind getting dirty like this then!"

"Wha…?" Sasuke started to say. And before he knew it, Naruto harshly pushed the startled raven towards the grass and sprinklers. Lucky for Sasuke the grass had become softer. And muddier.

"AH!" Sasuke screamed. PLOP! He fell on his right side. Mud splattered on his neat and clean school uniform (which had no wrinkles). He soon got up to sat on his butt. His head was down and then, his bangs covering his pale face and the expressions in his eyes, said threateningly, "Na-ruu-TOOO!" And he got up quickly, chasing after the running blonde who was screaming in laughter.

"Hahaha! B-but Sasuke! You said I don't n-need to be sorry for an-anything!!" Naruto somehow panted out. "A-and you should of seen the look of you face!" Naruto looked back to see an angry red faced Sasuke coming at him like the speed of lightening.

"Ah!" He tried to go faster but it was already too late. The raven pounced on his prey, his hands outstretched like a claw. "Nooooooooo!"

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground on the side of the now muddy grass.

-------

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto and I were walking slowly back home enjoying the late afternoon and all dirty up that we had to change into our P.E. clothes just to look decent and so not to catch any unwanted attention. Along the way we met some classmates or other students from school so we would quickly hold hands without them noticing.

After a while Naruto got tired of that and just decided to hold hands all the way so he grabbed mine. At first I stiffened but relaxed and felt at ease by this. I'm not sure what it is about the dobe but there's something about him that makes you feel good. It's like there is this welcoming aura about him that says he'll accept you no matter what. No matter how dark your past is. He makes you feel safe and you could put your trust in him and he won't ruin it.

We both walk in ease, the silence not bothering us. I'm wondering why he is so quiet now though. Not that I don't mind. I sigh inwardly. Just when I though I have forgotten the earlier events today it comes lingering back.

_Itachi. What the hell was he doing here?_

Only at the loss of warmth against my hand did I get pulled out of my thoughts and I looked down at my hand clearly missing it.

"Naruto?" I turned my head up to look at him when he just smiles.

"Wait." is all he says and he digs both of his hands into his pocket, taking out a vibrating cell phone. Then we continue walking on.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouts ever so loudly into the phone. "YAH!" Naruto screamed rubbing his soon to be deaf ear.

"NARUUTOO! You don't need to yell!! I can hear you!" the said voice yelled back.

"Okay! Okay! Sumimasen." Naruto said with a pained expression. "Don't worry I'll be there soon. No! I'm not like _him_! Ew! the pervert! Please don't compare me to him! I won't be late! Bye." Naruto said a little panicked.

_Naruto, you, seriously look really cute all panicky._ I thought.

"Why _Sasuke-kun_, I didn't know you think about me that way." Naruto bashfully blinked those golden eyelashes at me. Then he came forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. I blinked once. Twice. Did I just say that out loud? And… and did he just do that? "Haha just teasing with you Sasuke." Suddenly he stops and I have no idea why.

"Sasuke-teme. You're really out of it. We're here." I look away from him and notice that we are at the place where we both must go our separate ways. "You okay? Need me to take you home?" then he added although he was talking to himself, "Man. I said I wouldn't be late. Iruka-sensei will kill me."

"Hn, usurantonkachi. I don't need a dobe like you to take me home. I'd say you need the babysitting not me."

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms pouting. "And here I was all worried for you!" He ran off the other direction turned around, still running but backwards this time and blew a raspberry at me. I couldn't help but smile at his childishness. He flashed me a smile and turned back around. "See ya teme!"

I turned around and made my way towards home. If you call it home. Today I had the afternoon chauffeur not come because I was staying after school. And usually the night chauffeur doesn't come until I tell him to.

"TEME!" I heard from behind me. I turned back and looked at the blonde. Naruto was yelling with his hands positioned at the ends at his mouth like a megaphone. "Tomorrow! 10 am sharp! Let's go on a…uh…date! Meet me here at this intersection!! No arguments!" With that, Naruto smiled brightly and waved off, running to catch the next subway.

------

[1] Hahaha so um…what _is_ Naru-chan's favorite ramen?? IDK so I made it up…-___-". It's like as if he has no favorite because they are _all_ his favorites.

**A/N:** Ah! And another chapter finished! :D! ;)! I've written down some vague ideas down to help get on with the next chapter.

**REVIEW!!!! **I work my butt off for you guys!!! (Jk lazy butts like me don't…well maybe I do since who else wrote this??) **PLEASE REVIEW!! R+F!! O'_'O!! ****** (Commanding scary face X3!!)

**P.S.** Another thing: thank you so much my reviewers!! And my silent readers…..*squints eyes and mentally point out* YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! But it's okay. I know now at least there are enough people to keep this story active and alive. That doesn't mean I don't want anymore reviews!! Also I have been working on Ch 6 the same time I have for Ch 5 going back and forth between the two, so maybe I'll be able to wrap it up and post it soon. And thanks for the support you guys! :3

**P.P.S. **Any mistakes do tell.

And again: **R+F**!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration Song**: I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan. The song helped me out. ^-^! Don't know why though.

**A/N:**OMG! Another chapter! Finally! This is a pretty long one for my opinion but not that long. Enjoy! ^-^

**Chapter 6-Day 5: Date**

"So. Remind me again. Why are we on a 'date'?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards Naruto's direction home although they weren't going to take the subway to his apartment. Sasuke had never really come out in public. And when he did, he never pays attention to how he got from one place to another. And he never had the need to since his chauffeurs were all he needed for that. So he was pretty clueless to where everything was.

"_**And**_ you call _**me**_an idiot -ttebayyo." Naruto sigh, shaking his head in an almost mocking way. "Too many people were getting suspicious about 'us'. I mean I heard people say if it was just a show or not -ttebayyo. Because they've never seen us go out on dates and whatnot. And since _**I**_have a life and do go out, they see me without you -ttebayyo and then they question me about you which results to them getting really suspicious since you and I are practically inseparable at school Mr. Clingy. I'm always out -ttebayyo. And…" _I'm trying to help you forget about yesterday._Naruto thought praying. To Sasuke it sounded like Naruto had practiced the speech over and over again but he decided to shrug it off.

"No wonder he fails school. He doesn't do his homework either. Only when there's tutoring." He muttered to himself. He asked in that stoic expression of his, "And what?"

Naruto smiled a dazzling smile that warmed the Uchiha's cold stone heart a bit. He couldn't help it but break his expression and give a small smile back. "So you can have some FUN!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and headed for the crowded subway. Somehow _this_kind of fun and an Uchiha didn't mixed well. It more or less likely led to problems.

"You never took the subway before huh? You and that stupid fancy car." Naruto said shaking his head about Sasuke's ride to and from school. He added, "Anyways we're going to the fair today!" Sasuke's face fell and he gaped at the sun-kissed boy.

"F-fair?" _What the heck is going on? I am not going to a fair!_Sasuke vowed.

"Yep! I invited Gaara and Kiba and them! I told Gaara that he should invite Neji and your um…weird…creepy cousin, so you'll feel more at ease but anyways yeah! It's going to be a group date but still! Its going to be so much fun! I'm going to show you the exciting life of Uzu…um I mean the exciting life of _everyday normal people_." Naruto said his happy tone a little off.

He thought bitterly, _Hah! Don't make me laugh! What's so exciting about my life when I'm hiding like a coward instead of facing _them_ off? Hm…let's see _HIS[1]_ exact words were…oh right! _It's too dangerous_. Psh! Dangerous my ass! If it was then I shouldn't have been assigned on that team in the first place. Ero-sennin you hypocrite!_

"No way!" Sasuke flat out rejected.

"What!? Why not?" Naruto whined as he had already dragged the raven to the underground subway and bought a ticket for them both. "I bet you never went to a fair in your life!" And he, too, have never been to a fair himself. He'd only seen them on television and movies. Of course he wasn't going to admit that.

"Because Uchihas do not…" Sasuke began but never finished.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!" Naruto argued back stubbornly shaking his head in utterly big disagreement. "Not again! I would not stand here and wait for you to give me that whole stupid Uchiha thingy-ma-ching speech again!" He stomped his foot when he said 'stand here'. "And that's final!" Naruto pouted and turned his head away from the slightly mouth opened Uchiha. He felt stares from behind his back and ignored them. He didn't care that he had made a scene and when the subway came he roughly pulled the raven in. Little did he know, they began to stare at something else. Something a little lowered where their hips lay.

--------

**[The Fair]**

He couldn't believe it. How could one little blonde have that much strength in him? He firmly dragged him into the fair when he was resisting. Strongly.

"Sasuke. Is it just me or are people really staring at us?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear after a while. It seemed he was leading them to an appointed place since he was not pausing to call where the others were.

"They're staring alright. I knew this was a bad idea." Sasuke said. "We should just go back…"

"Oi! Naruto! Over here!" Kiba and the gang were already there at the meeting place. They walked up to the couple. It seemed like Gaara and the other two ravens hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh! The beautiful sight of the youthful love of Sasuke and Naruto is blooming everyday!" Lee exclaimed as his eyes had stayed locked on Naruto holding Sasuke's wrist which had somehow, oddly enough, led to them holding hands. Naruto, puzzled, looked down and jumped away, looking at Sasuke. _Oh._ They both thought. All the stares. It was because of that.

"Ah! So-sorry!" Naruto squeaked. "I forgot I was holding onto your hand -ttebayyo…." He trailed off as he blushed. Sasuke went and grabbed it back quite roughly.

"Wait, wait." Kiba lift both his hands in the STOP! motion. "Let me hear this correctly. Naruto here…" Kiba said pointing to Naruto and continued, "…was holding _his_hand…not the other way around?" and then moved on to point at Sasuke. Naruto tried to protest but Kiba didn't let him. He shook his head saying, "Unbelievable." [2]

"Um…" Naruto was quiet. He saw utter hatred in Kiba's eyes towards the raven. He knew that Kiba was holding himself back from yelling and punching Sasuke. Naruto realize Kiba was a true good friend if he was willing to let this slide. Even though Sasuke had been around a lot he ignored him completely as if he weren't there. This time was different. Naruto knew.

"Hn. Jealous? Well too bad he's mine." Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde who yelped in surprise.

"What the fuck!? I already have someone I like!" But Kiba was ignored.

"Huh? Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled out. He struggled free but Sasuke clenched tightly onto his hand where they were intertwined as if he wanted to crush it. Naruto winced slightly and stomped on Sasuke's foot.

"Itai." Sasuke groaned out softly. "Usuratonkachi." He had lightened the hold but noticed that he was too ignored now. Shikamaru and the others sighed although Chouji was oblivious to his surroundings as he kept munching his chips. Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto was turning his head around a lot. His wandering eyes searching for something. And when they found its object, Naruto's smiled happily and started heading for the object's direction.

"Hehe... Ga...."Naruto called out but harshly came to a halt when he tried to go towards it. "What the..." Naruto turned his head around to see where Sasuke had begun to tighten his hold on him and start pulling him back.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving me here with your loser friends." Sasuke growled quietly out.

Naruto scowled and roughly jerked his hand away. "Let me go." Then he quickly turned back and started running. "Gaara!!" Sasuke's eyes moved form Naruto to a redhead and the other two following close behind. When he came closer to reaching them, Naruto flew towards Gaara with a jumped and tackled him into a hug.

"Gaara!" Naruto sounded as if he were near tears. "Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaa...." Naruto continued almost endlessly like a child that's lost his favorite toy.

"Naruto." Gaara smiled and returned the hug. Gaara pulled away and looked at Naruto. "As always...you're such a dork." [3]

"Eh? Gaara that's mean." Naruto joked and casually put his arm around Gaara. "I haven't seen you for two years. And that's it?" Naruto pouted and then Gaara chuckled. Behind them they heard Sai chuckled. "Yeah a dickless dork."

"Hmph!" Naruto went. Then he added shrugging the matter at hand like nothing, "We should hang out more -ttebayyo? Catch up." They were walking towards Sasuke and Kiba and them.

_There it goes again. That annoying feeling of the hated cold glare behind my head that was drilling heated holes into my brain._Naruto thought with annoyance as he turned to look at the Hyuuga. This time, Naruto just didn't blankly stare. He was tired of those same looks. That gave him no reason to why he was hated. He returned the glare.

"Nani?" Naruto said quite coldly. They had stopped and the group looked between the two back and forth. Naruto took his arm off Gaara's shoulder and stared at the paled-eye long-haired teen.

Surprised because Naruto never done anything before, he sputtered out, "Wh-what are you talking about?" Gaara spared Neji one glanced before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto?" He reached a hand out to Naruto's arm.

"Ahem. Well Naruto, aren't you suppose to show me some fun?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's other arm. Gaara noticed the tiny hint of anger in it and smirked at the Uchiha. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised as well as the others. Gaara smirking? Has hell frozen over? Seriously.

"Ah! That's right!! Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted. And they headed towards the rides section of the fair.

--------

**Sasuke's POV**

"Agh. I think I'm going to..." I rushed to the men's restroom and threw open one of the stall doors. And then threw up what I believe to be this morning's breakfast and the weird but kind of okay tasting corn dogs I had for lunch. [4]

"Sasukeee!" I heard Naruto called. Stumbling out of the stall, I went to the sink and gurgle some water to cleanse the taste of puke. "Hehehe Sasuke daijoubu ka[5]?"

"Never." I replied, panting.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, patting my back.

"Never again." I repeated. "Never again will I ride a roller toaster."

"It's called a roller coaster." Naruto said, sweat dropping.

"Whatever." I think I had enough of rides. It was horrible. Naruto made sure I ridden every ride possible for me. Even a merry-go-round. He looked pretty excited for it. And it wasn't even funny when I was stuck with the only horse left. It wasn't even a horse. It was a unicorn. A neon _pink_unicorn. And no. It gets worst. Some of the fan girls came today for the fair too. And took pictures. Of me on that…that thing! Naruto and the others were laughing there heads off. Only Neji, Gaara, and Shino kept quiet. Well Gaara had a smile on his face. That was when the idiot Kiba took out his phone and took pictures too and _recorded_the whole thing. When me and Naruto got off that the next thing he took me to were the bumper cars. We were a pair, Kiba and Shino were the other, Neji and Gaara (It surprises me how that happened), the 'big-boned' guy Chouji and lazy Shikamaru were another and Sai was alone.

We went on many others as well, like water rides, twisters, and swings. Naruto had a lot of fun and was practically smiling all that time. I believed he came here more for him than me. Some of the rides were okay but they weren't really my thing. I'm so exhausted but it seemed like Naruto and his friends still have more energy to give. Well, especially him, Lee, and Kiba. I noticed Neji was tiring as well but could tell he was keeping up because of Gaara. Now he's dragging me off to the games section since we went on all the rides possible already. He said there was this one ride that he'll take me to later. The others split up to go to the other games.

"AH! Sasuke-teme! Let's go to this one!!" We are currently holding hands and he drags me to a game stand that held many balloons and pooped ones too. You had to pop the balloons with these mini arrow type things to play this game. [6] "How much ojisan?"

"Oh. It's two dollars for three of these and five for six of them." [7] Naruto hands two dollars to the man of the stand and is given three. He hits them all and picks a reddish orange fox as the prize. He snuggles it and smiles at me.

"Here teme! My present for you!" He hands it to me.

"What? I don't…" I tried to deny it.

"Keep it! It's my present for you -ttebayyo! Come on let's go elsewhere!" He shouts enthusiastically. How can he still be so energetic this late already? He must have a lot of stamina because I'm almost dead tired. But I'm happy. That he thought of me. It made me felt warm.

We went to many more games like the throwing a quarter on a clear glass chair one which proved to be really hard, throwing rings into a pole, the Big Bang which was hitting a hammer on to a platform and making it hit the ring or see how far it can go, whack-a-moe and all that whatnot. We meet Kiba and the others at the water gun game stand where you had to fill up your balloon till it pops.

"Heh bet you're gonna lose." Kiba taunted Naruto.

"Heh you're on -ttebayyo. C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto drags me to a seat next to him. He calls out, "Gaara. Play with us!" He points to a seat next to him which is quickly filled by him. Then Neji quickly joins followed by Lee and Sai. We pay our money and get ready.

"And go!" the man in charge yelled. Quickly we fill up our balloons. From the background I hear some of the fan girls that had passed by cheer me on.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun!" I swear that was Pinkie and Blondie leading the cheer. It's as if they've forgotten my outburst to them.

DING! DING!! My balloon popped. But then I noticed that Gaara's did too the same time as mine, closely followed by Sai, then Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, then Neji, and some other strangers.

"Ah. So there's a tie. Oh well since I'm making a lot today why don't you both pick a prize." The man said.

"Hn." I look around and see a raven stuff toy and points to it. Gaara points to a panda one.

"Here." Naruto and Kiba were arguing saying he was closer to third then the other and so on. I look at the fox he gave me then held out raven to Naruto who looks at me with surprise.

"Eh?" Naruto blinks at me and accepts it with a smile, a small blush appearing. "Hehe thanks Sasuke."

I realized the girls were still there and remembered I still had a show to act on. "Anything for my dobe." I smirked. His blush deepened and I leaned in close to his ear whispering, "Do me this one favor. Tell Gaara to give the panda to Neji. Don't ask and just tell him okay?" Naruto confused nod and I give him a peck on the cheek. He backs up and looks at me with eyes wide.

"GAH!!!!" We turned to look at the direction of the noise, "I had enough of this!!" It was Sakura who said this. She storms up to us and continued on, "I can't take it anymore!! You two together like this! Oh my god! This is so wrong! I just can't…"

"Look Haruno. I don't need…" but she didn't seem to hear me.

"…take it anymore!" She shouted. "Kya!!!" And as quickly as she yelled that she pushed me towards Naruto and a flash of brightness blinded me.

"What the…!" I never finished.

"Yaoi forever!!" She shouted. What? _WHAT!? _Y-ya whatever she said.

"Eehhhhhh!!?" Everyone else shocked at this outburst.

"Neh Naruto!" She came to Naruto al teary. "I'm sooooooo soorrry!! I didn't mean any of those I said to you! I just felt ashamed about what I like and put up an act but I can't take it anymore! It was so wrong for me not to support you like this! Ah! You're soooo cuute together! I don't care anymore about anyone!"

"Ah...hahaha…Sakura-chan…" Naruto sweat dropped. "it's okay. Thanks um…..for your support."

"Sakura! You too!" Ino said. "Oh my god! I was scared I was the only one! Yaoi forever! SasuNaru! Kya that's so cute!" SasuNaru? What the heck?

"Sasuke-kun is the seme and Naruto is the uke!" Sakura said, with Ino agreeing.

"Eh! No way! No one dominates me!" Naruto shouted. Everyone laughed but sadly he was ignored by the girls. Then the fan girls behind screamed in excitement too and told their truths too. Then as quickly as the Sasuke's fan club dispersed, the SasuNaru fan club formed.

"Heh. You call _this_better?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear with Sasuke quickly replying back, "How was I suppose to know this was going to happen?" While they both did that, flashes of light and clicking of the cameras were heard.

------

"Naruto let's go home." I said.

"What!? No way! There's still one more ride we need to go on! And it's best ridden this late!" We all follow him to this one big circular wheel ride.

"The Ferris Wheel?" Kiba asked. "Why Naruto, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Wh-what?" Naruto shrieked. "N-no. It's not what you think!" I think I get it. I read this somewhere before that riding the Ferris Wheel at night like this with your lover or whatever is romantic and stuff. Heh, can't believe it.

"Why Naruto I couldn't agree more." I smirked and he blushed all the way to his ears.

"Whatever." He muttered pouting and snuck both of his hands inside his pockets heading towards the line with others following. Gaara stood by his side and muttered something into his ear that made him smile quickly. Why does this always happen? Somehow, in someway, Gaara keeps that smile on his face. This is so frustrating. And why am I so angry?

**[In The Ferris Wheel]**

We paired up again in groups of twos or threes. I was with Naruto of course, Neji, Gaara, and Sai wee together, and then it was Naruto's friends who split up into two groups.

"Wha! Kirei!! Pretty!" Naruto looked in awe outside the windows. "Look Sasuke! We can see almost everywhere." I looked in awe too. BUt i'm not going to show that. He was smiling like a little kid. For the first time today Naruto took out his phone and took pictures of us. "Teme! Let's take some pictures to cherish this ah...beautiful moment! Haha." He comes close to me and reach his phone far from us. "Smile!" Click. He quickly looks at the picture and frown. "Oi teme! You didn't smile!"

"Hn." I grunted in response.

"Didn't I tell you before!? You look better when you smile!" Naruto said. I turned my head away as if it was from annoyance but actaully in truth, a blush crept its way up to my face.

"Please! Smile this once!" Naruto pleaded. "For me! Fine! I promise to cooperate better for the...the...boyfriend thing." He mutters and looks away. I smile at that unconsciously and a quick snap and light flashed my way. "Hehe! Got one! But seriously teme I mean it. want as much fun as possible and memories of it. I already had Shikamaru taking pictures. He kept saying it was 'troublesome' but still did it anyway. Huh. Anyways smile neh?" He smiles at me not only with his mouth but eyes too. There seemed to be some sadness in those deep blue eyes of his. But it's hardly noticeable now.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Yay! I win." He said ever so childishly.

"But you got to take a picture of me and you kissing and put it as the wallpaper on your phone." I smirked. He loses his face and yelled frantically a why in which I replied that it was for show.

------

It was late and everyone was getting ready to catch the last subway home while Neji and the others had rides here. Neji was surprised when Gaara handed out the panda to him and blushed with a stuttering thanks. Gaara said nothing more but nodded.

"Sasuke. Come to my place. 'Kay?" Naruto stated.

"Ah! Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "You're gonna…! Oh god!" Shikamaru and the others looked at him with a sigh.

"Heh." I smirked. "You're right dog-breath. Tonight. I'm going to take him."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? You're going to take me where?" Naruto asked. Everyone and I looked at the oblivious naive blonde in front of us.

"You're serious?" Kiba looked at him gaping.

"Ah! They're going to take their youthful beautiful love to the next level already! Ah! Live your youthful lives wonderfully in bliss!" Fuzzy eyebrows shouted ever enthusiastically.

"Don't worry Naruto. When we get to your place…" I smirked, breathing into his ear huskily, "I'm going to fuck you senseless till you can't walk any more." He blushed a deep red and jumped away from me.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed. "We are NOT going to do that! What the heck is wrong with you!? So dirty minded!!! Huh Gaara!?" Naruto looked at the red head for support.

"I have to say…" Gaara smirked. "Don't go too far."

"Eh!!" Naruto gaped. "Not you too!!" Everyone laughed heading home.

Naruto and I along with Kiba and them took the subway home. The others headed towards their cars. With each stop our group gotten smaller. Then it was just me and Naruto left. Even when no one was around anymore we still held hands much to my pleasure. His head fell onto my shoulder and was fast asleep. I looked at him and his peaceful looking face, the evenness of his breathing, made me feel at ease. He looks really adorable. I'm not going to fight that fact anymore. I do think he is. But, something lingers in my mind. Something Sai told me earlier today.

---------------------

Tada! Ends!

[1] HIS means a character that was briefly mentioned before. Just so you won't get confused. Hopefully.

[2] Just so you know it's not that Kiba was disgusted about it but just really hates Sasuke and can't forgive him. I'll write about Kiba's past with Sasuke later. And it's also that he knows Naruto don't do the touching. Sasuke does. So he's like : _unbelievable! Naruto's going to stick with him._And he doesn't want that. He could care less if Naruto date some other guy. Just not Sasuke.

[3] Just so we're clear here: This is how Gaara is when Naruto's around. This was the 'real' him. He's only ever like that when Naruto's with him. Then he moved away and he closed himself up again. Now the real Gaara is back! Will Sasuke have some competition? I wonder… Mwahaha!

[4] I personally don't really like them. But I usually see movies that have corn dogs at the fair and all so yeah.

[5] Heh you ppl are pretty smart. You might not even need me to explain but yeah this means: Are you okay?

[6] Remember Sasuke has no idea what it is since he never seen it before.

[7] I've no idea about the money system in Japan so bare with me!

**A/N**: NOOOO! I will not tolerate any Gaara bashing in my fanfic! DX! If there is gonna be any that is. Anyways he's my favorite guy! Naruto and him are #1. So no bashing! But…*cries*...if you feel you must…T-T

To My Reviewer(s) [The 'Anonymous' Ones since I can't reply back ;)]

- thanks!

**Windcutter999-** sorry for the late reply! Thank you! Hope you keep reading.

**Getanotherfriend- **eh? He's cute huh? Lol. I'll update as fast as I can.

**D -**Lol! I love your reviews! You're sooo funny! XD! I'm still a newbie though but thanks.

Oh yah! It was my birthday yesterday! Whoo! 15 years old! Give me reviews as presents please!! Go 4th of July! Independence Day! Yah! X3!! Ah. I made the deadline yesterday. Phew. BUT because my stupid mom *argh she pisses me off* hid the internet cable modem from me. T-T, I couldn't post it up! Soorrry! GOd I hate her so much right now. She's always making me mad at her.

**Next Chapter: A Night at Naruto's. IDK if there's gonna be fluff.**

**Author's ranting:**

**WARNING!!!!-contains spoiler in latest naruto manga chapter 4 hundred something-**

Argh! I just read the latest Naruto manga chapter. OMFG! Sasuke! You f-en bastard! You gave me a reason to hate you!! Argh! The only thing I find myself feel about you is being annoyed at you for some reason sometimes. But if you even dare touch Gaara I swear! I will kill you! somehow....someway...because OMFG Gaara can not! I repeat _**CANNOT**_!!! die _**AGAIN**_! Dx!!! T-T...I already started crying at that thought! TT-TT!! Sorry about that...I'm just pissed at that....stupid Sasuke! itachi!! T-T!! come back and smack some sense into that idiot! or Naruto do something fast!

Oh yeah! I did find something I like...no an obsessed with about Sasuke. His voice. Oh god! I'm like so freaking obsessed with it! Especially when he sings Kimi Monogatari! But that is it. I am starting to hate his guts. Oh yeah....sorry to you Sasuke fans but jeesh that guy....argh...Gaara! T-T

**P.S.**Anyone seen the new transformer movie yet? It's awesome! Well to me it is. I went to see it two days after it was out! But there was this one flaw in it! Gosh! They completely forgot one of my fav. transformer robot. He just disappeared!*sigh* D=


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I went brain dead. Whatever I wrote I deleted because I hated it. I think my writing skills have gone down to the lowest of the low. Anyways as you all should know....NO SMUT! Just some talking and getting closer type thing. And stuff...Enjoy!!

Btw don't be entirely disappointed. This is probably by far the most shortest chapter I'll ever post up in this story. Because of the long months delays I decided why not just upload what you have right? Better than nothing I say.

**Chapter 7- Day 5/6 A Night At Naruto's Part 1**

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

**Sasuke's POV **[1]

We came to our stop. Naruto had told me which stop to get off in case he fell asleep. I did not wanting to ruin this moment but sadly it came to an end. I gently shook the peaceful angel beside me awake. I blushed slightly at what I had called him. Ah crap. I must be going insane.

**No One's POV**

"Unngg...huh...Sasu...ke??" Naruto rubbed his eyes as Sasuke had waked him.

"Wake up dobe. We're here." Sasuke said. Naruto yawned and got up weakly, still in his slumber. He almost fell back down but Sasuke caught him in time. "Oi. Don't go back to sleep."

They got out of the subway and Naruto stretched and yawned again as they trekked up the stair and start the small trip to Naruto's place. Naruto held onto Sasuke for support because he was still tired and feeling sleepy. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Hn. Baka." Sasuke replied. Nothing else was said except for the instructions that Naruto gave Sasuke to take them back home. All in all, Sasuke admit that Naruto didn't live in such a bad place. It was pretty decent. Then Naruto pointed from afar, some apartments, telling him that that's where he lives. Sasuke was surprised that he could afford that but didn't say anything. Instead...

"So can I ask the real reason why this sudden date?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raise when the reached their destination. That was one thing that had been bothering him.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. His voice was shaking a bit, but by now he had shaken out of his slumber.

"I heard from Sai that he got a message late last night from Gaara demanding him to meet him there. You just thought of this huh? And if you just did, how'd you know about this fair? You couldn't have heard about it since I would have to since we're practically together all day." Naruto looked down, a tint of pink rising to his cheeks. From embarrassment at being caught that is. _Damn that Sai!_ Naruto thought. _Count on him to shut his mouth and keep a secret._

"Oi. Y-you're not falling for me are you!?" Sasuke asked slightly afraid.

Naruto looked up, shocked, sputtering out, "Wh-what!? N-no! No way! Why would I? If there is any love trust me it's just as friends! Any deeper it'd be brothers! That's it! Trust me the feeling between us is as mutual as it could get!!!" [2]

"Oh good. Then why?" Although he felt relieved by this answer and quite content mind you, something didn't feel right. Like a part of him was trying to tell him something.

"Because…I wanted you to um, forget some certain things. I wanted you to be relaxed for once in your life." Naruto said looking away.

"Oh." Sasuke said realizing what things he meant. He said almost silently as if he didn't want to say it out loud. "Why do you care?"

"Because…you're ....you help me *mutters* even though you practically blackmailed me*done muttering* And…and! I mean look at you! You probably do nothing fun at all! And no!" Naruto said shaking his head and pointing his finger at Sasuke who tried to protest but stopped short at Naruto's quick reaction. "Reading does not really count! Enjoy life a little Sasuke. Look at me! I am! You're just a kid! Stop going to the old man stage so early!"

_Aw crap! Now I'm the hypocrite. With my job and everything._ Naruto thought. _Whatever!_

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said softly looking towards the moonlit sky that seemed to have a lot of stars appeared this night.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Confusion written all over his face. Did Sasuke just sounded...nice? Kind? Warm?

He turned around with the most genuine smile Naruto ever seen on the Uchiha. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled back extremely happy, his heart thumping wide at the beautiful expression on the pale skinned raven's face. "Mm." And put his hands behind his head. "Well. Let's go in shall we?" They walked up the stairs that led to second floor where Naruto's apartment was.

**READ**

A/N: Sorry about cutting it off extra short! Ever since my family and I moved to our new house(a freaking long time ago mind you), I lost the flash drive that had Ch 7 and 8 done! I found a little of Ch 7 on my laptop and told myself I'll rework on it but kept delaying cause well yeah.... so I guess I'm just gonna post this short part as it is seeing that I have put off uploading a chapter for so long. I'll probably end up combining the last sections of Ch7 and add on to Ch 8 which hopefully I'll remember…. Sorry for the inconvenience! T-T…hope you keep reading!

Review Please!!! Even if it's short!

Notes:

[1] I just wanted to add that small part that said a little about Sasuke's thoughts.

[2] eh, if it's not true then why make a big deal out of it neh? xD


End file.
